The Book Of Winters
by fangirlMasquerade
Summary: A collection of oneshots starring Loki and Thor, with appearances by family and friends. Stories told both on Asgard and Midgard, from both children and grown men alike. The brothers are always together, even in the harshest of winters they're side by side. 30 Day Winter Challenge from deviantART. Rated T for dialogue and comic mischief.
1. Day 1: Sweaters

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: Hey everyone! fangirlMasquerade here, previously known as Bahamut Fury for my followers checking this out. This is another series of short oneshots, much like my Beating the Elements story, only this time it's all about Loki and Thor! (No, not Thorki) Each chapter will be a new story. I wrote this for the 30 Day Winter Challenge, which can be found on deviantART. Now I'm uploading this to both my dA account and here, and will be updating daily. Literally every day until the 31 days of winter is up. :) That's about it for now, so enjoy today's chapter, for tomorrow is a new day with a new chapter!  
And Happy New Year!

Set in the realm of: Midgard. Thor and Loki are: Adults. Guest appearances by: None.  
 _Chapter Summary: It's Thor and Loki's first Christmas season on Midgard and the golden prince is taking the traditions seriously. When he offers Loki a Christmas sweater to wear, Loki accepts the garment. Then burns it._

* * *

 **Day 1: Sweaters**

Loki silently asked the Norns why they hated him so. What had he done to deserve such punishments as this? Being stuck on Midgard with Thor was cruel and unusual. Being stuck here with the oaf during the realm's most seasonal time was torture. The time he had spent with the Chitauri was not nearly as torturous as this.

Thor was a sucker for traditions, and Midgard had many; especially during the holiday seasons. Apparently it was very traditional for Midgardians to wear overly colorful sweaters around this time of year to show their 'Christmas spirit' as Stark put it. Even he had been wearing a sweater Pepper had given him. (Loki figured it was because he'd done something stupid and was trying to get on her good side again)

When the golden haired prince started wearing a sweater to blend in with the others, Loki just wondered how he never realized he was adopted before, because surely he was not related to this oaf of a man.

"Brother! It is time we leave for the Man of Iron's party." Thor said as he poked his head into Loki's room with a cheerful grin. "They are serving that rather tasteful drink, egg of nog."

Loki rolled his eyes and looked up from the book he was reading. "One, we're not brothers. And two, why must I be present? I threw him out of a window once. Do you truly wish to risk it a second time?" He asked wryly, smirking a bit.

Thor shook his head and walked into the room, folding his arms across his broad chest as he stood before his brother. "I will catch him if you do. You cannot simply sit around here all the time when we are not helping the Avengers. You must learn to be social with them! They are our friends and allies."

"Again, I threw Stark out of a window. And Banner nearly left me paralyzed." Loki scowled at Thor and snapped his book closed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed to stand up and put it away. "Why in the nine would I wish to spend anymore time than I must with these mortals?"

"Because they are serving egg of nog!" Thor beamed.

Loki closed his eyes. Well, he did enjoy the beverage. And Stark didn't skimp on things. "Fine." He bit out, almost immediately regretting it as Thor gave him a rough, albeit very brotherly hug. "Gah! Release me before I turn you into a rodent!" He threatened, clawing at Thor's arms.

Thor grinned and ruffled Loki's hair after releasing him. "I have something for you." He said, leaving the room and dragging Loki with him.

The younger male scowled as he was rather rudely dragged from his room. "Whatever it is I don't want it." He said, clearly annoyed with Asgard's heir.

The blonde Asgardian just dragged Loki out of his room and then grabbed a bag, turning and handing it to Loki with a winning smile. "It will help you better fit in with everyone."

Eyeing the bag like it contained a plague, Loki took it gingerly and gave Thor a dubious look. But he figured he might as well humor the oaf and he opened said bag, pulling out the gift in question. The bag dropped to the floor as Loki held up one of the Midgardian holiday sweaters Loki detested so much, much like the one Thor was currently wearing for Stark's party.

It was green and had two cartoony snowmen on it with snowflakes in the background. Loki's eye twitched as he stared at the horrendous garment. "I picked it out myself for you! I know you love green and snow, I thought it was perfect for you! With this you will fit in with everyone else."

Loki looked at Thor over the top of the sweater he held out. Then, the garment suddenly burst into flames and Loki dropped it to the floor. "If this is what I must wear to be a part of your little group of friends, then I will gladly remain the black sheep of the Avengers." He said, crossing his arms and stomping out the burnt garment that now lay in ashes at their feet.

Thor looked like a scolded puppy as he watched his gift go up in smoke - literally. He shook his head and looked at his brother, then just smiled and wrapped his arm around the other man's shoulders. "I will not give up in helping you make new friends, brother." He said, dragging Loki out to go to Stark's party.

The raven haired prince groaned. That was what he was afraid of.

 _ **Fin**_


	2. Day 2: Snowball Fights

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: Hope everyone had a good New Year's Day! Here's day 2 of The Book Of Winters. Enjoy!

Set in the realm of: Midgard. Thor and Loki are: Adults. Guest appearances by: Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.  
 _Chapter Summary: Loki and Thor were sent to the mountains in search of a secret Hydra base, but the information had proved to be false. As the two argue about it, they somehow end up in a snowball fight._

* * *

 **Day 2: Snowball Fights**

Thor was trudging through two feet worth of snow, grumbling all the way. Loki on the other hand was smirking as he followed behind the golden haired prince. The two had been sent to these snowy mountains in search of a secret Hydra base. Nick Fury had wanted the two most experienced hunters in the Avengers to scout the area and see what they could find.

Loki had immediately said it was a fool's errand. But no one ever bothered to listen to the god of Mischief and Lies, always assuming he was either lying, trying to create chaos, or simply attempting to get out of having to do something. However this time he had in fact been telling the truth. He'd read the thoughts of the person that had fed them the lies and knew it was a false tip.

But the Avengers weren't to a point where they trusted him over an assumed snitch it would seem.

So the two Asgardians were sent here and, lo and behold, no secret bases were anywhere in the area. Thor and Loki had searched and searched for a week straight but still not a thing. Thor was not a happy camper, but Loki was all smiles while he trudged along behind the god of Thunder.

"It would appear there are no Hydra bases here. Funny, I feel as though I said this once before. Oh yes, because I did." Loki said, snorting quietly.

"I am in no mood, brother." Thor said as he continued to walk back to the rendezvous point where Steve Rogers and Tony Stark awaited to pick them up.

Loki wasn't done though. "If you had just listened to me to begin with, we wouldn't be roaming around a mountainside in search of fool's gold for a week!"

"We were told-"

" _I_ told you he was lying!" Loki cut Thor off immediately. "Oh but because I'm the god of Lies everything I say must be a lie and everyone else is telling the truth. Tell me, Thor, if he was speaking the truth, where's the base?"

Thor glanced over his shoulder at Loki and huffed, but he shook his head and continued marching onward through the snow again. He just wanted to get into a warm room with something that hasn't been cooked over a fire in the woods. Loki scowled as he followed behind, then smirked as he snatched a handful of snow and threw it at the back of Thor's head.

The god of Thunder stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Loki with narrowed eyes. "Did you just throw a snowball at me?"

Loki feigned a look of innocence while picking at his nails. "Well, I could say yes, however since everything I say is a lie it would be pointless to admitting to such a thing now wouldn't it?" He mused, glancing up at Thor. He barely had enough time to duck out of the way of a snowball aimed for his face.

Thor smirked as he grabbed another handful of snow and threw it at the man. And the new battle between the brothers started.

The raven haired prince was quicker to dodge Thor's snowballs than Thor was of Loki's, and it didn't take long for the god of Thunder to have snow all over him. When he realized he was fighting a losing battle, the golden prince decided to take a different tactic and instead of small snowballs, he started making much larger ones.

And a few hit home as Loki was clobbered by the snowballs.

After an hour of waiting, Tony and Steve came searching for the two, knowing they should have been there by then. The two found the brothers in the middle of a snowball fight, and they stood and stared as Loki dodged and ducked out of the way of oncoming snowballs while simultaneously throwing his own snowballs at the other male and hitting him more often than not.

What really freaked Tony and Steve out was the fact that _both_ Asgardians were actually laughing. The two slowly backed away before they were spotted and made their way back to the jet, deciding it would just be best to wait out this odd scene between Loki and Thor.

It was a couple of hours later before Thor and Loki, both covered in snow, approached the jet and got on. They were both grinning from ear to ear. Stark and Rogers both silently wondered if this was what the two had been like before they became enemies.

 _ **Fin**_


	3. Day 3: Hot Drinks

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: Anyone thirsty? Because Day 3 is here with some hot drinks. ;D

Set in the realm of: Midgard. Thor and Loki are: Adults. Guest appearances by: None.  
 _Chapter Summary: It's cold out and the Avengers aren't needed for any big emergency so they enjoy some downtime. Thor and Loki manage a moment together without fighting over their favorite Midgardian hot drinks._

* * *

 **Day 3: Hot Drinks**

It was rare for the Avengers to have any sort of free time. Because of the weather no one felt like doing anything, though Barton returned home to his wife and kids, the other Avengers just did miscellaneous things at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s HQ until they were called to duty. Banner was in the lab with Jane working on the Einstein Rosen-Bridge with Stark. Natasha and Steve were sparring.

And Loki was of course off on his own reading instead of getting to better know any of the others.

Thor hated seeing his brother distance himself from everyone around him. If they weren't in battle, Loki was almost always alone. Despite everything, the god of Thunder still wanted to help his little brother. So after getting a couple cups of something warm to drink, the Asgardian prince made his way over to his brother.

Loki was sitting with his legs crossed and a book in one hand. Thor noted the ice rose he held loosely in his other hand. It reminded him that Loki was in fact a Frost Giant and had been mastering his ice magic. He frowned, because he knew Loki was not proud of his race. "Are you going to stand there all day or do something?" Loki suddenly spoke up, shattering the ice rose in the palm of his hand.

The blonde haired Asgardian blinked then shook his head and walked over. "I simply thought perhaps you would like something to drink." Thor offered, sitting down next to Loki on the couch.

"I detest that sludge Midgardians are so fond of." Loki said, referring to the coffee Thor in fact had become fond of himself after he'd tried it when he first was on Midgard.

Looking down at the cup of coffee he held, he smiled a bit and looked back up at Loki. "I know that. I did not bring you coffee." He held out the other cup to the raven haired prince. "I brought you this." He offered with a rather proud grin.

Loki glanced from the book to the cup Thor was holding out for him. Steam slowly rose up from the cup and after taking it, Loki realized it was tea and not coffee after all. "I thought we were out." He said, glancing at Thor.

Thor nodded. "We were, but I requested someone to go and retrieve more for you because I knew you preferred this to any other of Midgard's beverages that are warm." He said with a smile.

Dropping his gaze to the contents of the cup, Loki sat his book aside and ran his fingertip around the edge of the cup. He really hated having to show any sort of appreciation to the god of Thunder, but this was actually somewhat thoughtful of the big oaf, even he could admit that; begrudgingly anyway. "Thank you...for that." He said after a moment's hesitation, his eyes flicking to the side at Thor. "Don't you have a woman to fawn over?"

The older of the two smiled and leaned back as he sipped his coffee. "You are welcome. As for Lady Jane, she is hard at work on her Midgardian Bifrost with Banner and the Man of Iron. It is not often she can work alongside both so I will let her be for the time being." He said, staring out the large windows across from where they sat.

"It's not the same, is it." Loki spoke up while he sipped his tea. He knew even Thor must understand what he meant.

And he did. The view was nice but it was nothing like being home. The mountains and oceans of the golden realm were unmatched by any other realm, the structures done with artistry that has long died in the realm of Midgard where their buildings are concerned. Any amount of time he was forced to spend away from his home made him realize how much he loved his realm.

And Thor realized Loki must have felt like that all the time, banished from Asgard as he was. Thor had been banished once and back then he did not appreciate what he had. He looked over at the other man, frown creasing his features. "You miss home."

"It is not my home anymore." Loki said matter of fact. There was no emotion in his words.

Thor sighed and stood up, walking over to the window. "But neither is Midgard." He said, sipping his coffee as he stared out over the view of New York. He could still see some damage that was leftover from Loki's attack.

Loki looked up at Thor before dropping his gaze to his drink. The steam had stopped rising by now. He didn't like talking about this, it made him uncomfortable in ways he didn't relish in the thought of trying to figure out. Thor turned around and was about to say something when he heard vibrating. He furrowed his brow as Loki pulled out his phone.

Unlike Thor, Loki had at least made an attempt in learning Midgardian technology. Stark had actually bought him the phone and he'd learned it well enough. Though he only had a couple of numbers. "What is it?" Thor asked.

"Lady Darcy. She is saying she is about to attempt world domination if I do not stop her." Loki mused, a wry grin spreading across his face. He looked up at Thor. "She is bored in the lab."

Thor grinned. He'd noticed Loki and Darcy becoming close as of late, the young woman forcing Loki to spend time with her whenever she wasn't busy helping Jane. "You should go and have lunch with her." Thor suggested with a smile.

"Lest she takes over the world in her boredom?" Loki smirked a bit. "I would truly hate to have to bow down to that evil mistress." He said, finishing his tea and getting up. He looked at Thor and held up his empty cup. "Thanks for the tea." He said, then teleported to the lab, before Thor could say anything more.

The god of Thunder smiled and turned around, looking back out over New York. The damage done in the battle was being repaired. And he hoped that the damage done to his brother was also being repaired.

 _ **Fin**_


	4. Day 4: Books

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: This happens to be one of my favorite days! Love books. Love little Loki and Thor. *fawns over them*

Set in the realm of: Asgard. Thor and Loki are: Children. Guest appearances by: Frigga.  
 _Chapter Summary: When told to stay inside because it's too cold to play outside, young Loki tries to show his big brother that they can still have an adventure, if they have a good book. It doesn't quite work out so well though._

* * *

 **Day 4: Books**

Thor stared out of his chamber's window as the snow continued to fall outside. He longed to go outside and explore with his brother by his side, but their mother told them it was too cold and they would have to play inside until the snowstorm subsided. He blew out a breath and started to open his window to at least feel the air on his skin.

"Mother will not be happy if she catches you."

Thor jumped and turned around to see his younger brother Loki standing in the doorway, a slight smirk on his face. Huffing, the older boy folded his arms. "She won't find out if you don't tell her." He said, sticking his tongue out at the other boy.

Loki's smirk spread into a grin and he walked over. "You wanna have an adventure?" He asked, sitting down next to the blonde haired prince and looking out the window before glancing his brother's way.

Thor's blue eyes brightened with excitement. "What are you planning?" He asked, jumping up. He was eager to get out of these walls and play outside.

Grinning, the younger prince hopped back up. "Come on!" He said, hurrying from the chambers. Thor was right on his heels. The two were famous for doing exactly what they were told not to, and Thor whole heartedly believed his little mischievous brother had a plan in how they could get outside without being noticed by any guards.

They ran through the halls of the palace, passing guards and servants as they went. All the adults could do was shake their heads at their princes boundless energy. Thor continued chasing after his brother until Loki suddenly came to a halt. With as slick as the floors were, the older boy nearly barreled over his brother but Loki stepped out of the way in time, causing Thor to smack into a statue.

Cursing, Thor glared at Loki. "You did that on purpose!"

"Did not. Anyway, we're here." He replied, pushing open the large double doors.

Thor blinked and peered over his brother's shoulder inside, then huffed and shoved Loki lightly. "This is the library!" He groaned. He should have known better.

Huffing, Loki turned and looked at Thor. "We can have an adventure inside just as easily! There are a lot of good books of great adventures. All you have to do is imagine them!" Loki poked Thor's forehead. "If you have a brain anyway." He smirked and crossed his arms. "I mean I can understand if you can't because you don't have a brain." He taunted.

Thor scowled and stomped into the library. "I have a brain!" He said, determined to prove it to his little brother he was smarter than Loki believed him to be. He was the older brother after all.

Grinning with success, the young trickster followed after his brother. "I think I know the perfect book for you." He said, hurrying ahead of his brother in search of said book. "It has adventures, treasures, battles!" He said over his shoulder.

That got Thor's attention. So he followed behind Loki as his brother led him further into the large library. Asgard had books from every realm besides Jotunheim and the library was a massive room. It was not only the library but also where the princes were tutored. Loki was looking for the book he'd told Thor about, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he glanced over book titles. "Where is it..." He mumbled to himself, looking high and low for said book.

Thor was following, though he wasn't really helping since he had no idea what book his brother was looking for. "Are you sure it's here?"

"Yes I'm sure!" Loki hissed before stopping as he stared up at a large bookcase in front of him. His green eyes landed on the book in question and he frowned. "Who put it way up there?" He said, whining as he stared at it. The book was placed on the top shelf of one the massive bookcases, the familiar, recognizable spine and font standing out amongst the others.

The golden haired prince stood beside his little brother and looked up where Loki was staring. "How are we supposed to get it down?" He looked around but didn't see any of the stairs used to get books off high shelves around.

Loki chewed his thumb for a moment in thought until he snapped his fingers. "Maybe I can get it to come down with my magic."

"But mother said to not do any magic by yourself. Remember what happened last time?" Thor reminded the younger boy.

The ravenette huffed and looked at Thor. "She won't find out if you don't tell her." He said, repeating what Thor had said earlier. The older boy grinned at him and nodded, and Loki looked back up to the book as he tried to concentrate his magic to pull the book forward off the shelf.

He'd only just started trying out psychokinesis and he wasn't very good at it, but he thought he could manage at least to push the book off the shelf. So he focused on that one book, his hands balled into fists while he tried to inch the book forward. Thor stared up at it, and at first nothing happened. Then he seen the book shift forward the smallest bit.

The older brother groaned. This was going to take forever and his lack of patience was infamous around Asgard's capital. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, the heir apparent stepped forward and began to climb up the shelves.

Loki spotted him of the corner of his eye and completely lost focus as he stopped and stared at Thor. "What are you doing?!" He exclaimed, looking like Thor had just broke one of his toys. "You can't just climb up there!"

"Yes I can. Do you not see me doing it now?" Thor said over his shoulder with a grin as he continued to climb up. "This is way faster than you magicking it off the shelf." He said, working his way up the large bookcase.

The other boy looked around quickly. "We're going to get into trouble, Thor! Get down! I can get it down with my magic!" His hands still balled into small fists, the young prince stomped his foot in frustration at his big brother's impatience. Suddenly all the books on the bookcase came flying off, knocking Thor off and to the ground.

Thor yelled in surprise as he landed atop Loki as hundreds of books rained down on top of them. The boys were immediately buried under them all and the commotion from the whole thing had guards running in. The guards unburied the princes as the queen was summoned, and as she hurried over to her sons, she seen that both were bruised and cut up from the books that had fallen on them. "What happened here?"

Loki and Thor were standing beside each other between a pair of guards, Loki holding the book he'd been after. "We found the princes buried under all these books. They will not tell us what happened." One of the guards said.

Frigga kneeled before both of them and cupped each of their faces. "Tell me what happened."

Loki shifted uncomfortably and Thor was staring at the ground, avoiding his mother's wizened gaze. He didn't want to get his brother in trouble so he clamped his mouth shut. But a mother always knew which was the culprit, and she looked to Loki for an explanation. He looked at her, tightening his hold on the book. "I just wanted to read a book with Thor..."

Frigga looked at the book and then shook her head with a deep sigh. "I put that book on the top shelf to keep it out of your reach. You are both too young to be reading such a book, it is far too violent." She said, plucking it from Loki's grasp. "How did this happen?" She gestured to the rest of the hundreds of books. Servants were currently trying to put them back, but it was going to take hours.

"I didn't mean it..." Loki said guiltily.

"You did all this?" She said, somewhat taken aback. It would have taken a lot of magic to pull hundreds of heavy books off the shelf the way he had. Shaking her head, she stood up and sighed. "Go to the healing wing and have Eir tend to your cuts. We will discuss this later with your father."

Both boys winced and exchanged looks before they skulked out of the library, the guards following behind to make sure they got to their destination without any further incidents.

Frigga looked down at the book then up at where she'd placed it. Apparently she was going to have to become a bit more creative in keeping things out of her son's reach if his magic continued to grow at the rate it was. But she couldn't help a slight smile at knowing just how powerful of a sorcerer he'd one day become.

 _ **Fin**_


	5. Day 5: Ice Skating

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: That ice will crack eventually; just wait. ;D

Set in the realm of: Midgard. Thor and Loki are: Adults. Guest appearances by: Darcy Lewis and Jane Foster.  
 _Chapter Summary: The girls decide to take Thor and Loki ice skating for the first time. While Jane tries to help Thor learn, Darcy finds out Loki is in fact a natural._

* * *

 **Day 5: Ice Skating**

"Let's go ice skating today!" That was how it started. Jane had a day off from working in the lab, the weather was beautiful despite the cold. It was a perfect day to go ice skating. She and Darcy both were eager to do something that didn't involve the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D. And neither Thor nor Loki had ever done such a thing.

So the girls took the Asgardian princes to the ice rink in the park. There were a lot of couples, some families and friends enjoying the good weather to be out ice skating. Thor and Loki eyed the ice dubiously. Asgardians (And Frost Giants) were notably heavier than Midgardians so while the ice may hold a regular two hundred pound Midgardian man, it might crack under Thor and or even Loki.

But the girls were optimistic, though Darcy joked and said if Loki did break the ice and fall in, at least he should be fine since he was a Frost Giant and all. He just stared at her. Falling into a frozen lake was not fun, joking, Frost Giant or any of the above or not.

Jane and Darcy both had to help get Thor out onto the ice. Loki stood back, trying his best not to laugh at how unstable Thor was in the ice skates. And when he got on the ice, Darcy pretty much left Jane on her own because she didn't want to get squashed as Thor wobbled on his feet.

"See, it's not so bad Thor." Jane was saying, trying to help keep him steady. But it wasn't easy, Thor looked ready to fall over any second as Jane coaxed him further out onto the ice. "And the ice is holding."

"Until the mountain comes crumbling down that is." Darcy said wryly, Loki snorting from the sidelines at her comment.

"I do not think we should be doing this, Lady Jane." Thor admitted, feeling certain this was a bad idea. His legs felt unstable on the ice while he was wearing these ice skates. And then he felt himself falling. Jane shouted in surprise as she went down with him and Darcy winced at the sound of them hitting the ice.

"Did he crack the ice?" Darcy asked, skating over and eyeing the couple. She helped Jane get up as Loki laughed from the edge of the ice, still refusing to step out onto the ice completely.

Thor groaned as he attempted to get up. "I do not think I have cracked the ice, Lady Darcy." He said, looking flustered.

"Yet." Loki called over. Thor shot him a glare as both girls helped him back to his feet.

Darcy then looked at Jane and snorted. "You're on your own with this oaf. I'm going to actually have fun." She said, skating off.

"Perhaps I should take a break so you may enjoy yourself better." Thor offered, smiling weakly at Jane.

But she shook her head. "Teaching you something new is fun for me." Jane said with a smile, once again attempting to help him to become relaxed. He smiled fondly at her and nodded.

Darcy was enjoying herself, skating around the rink, occasionally passing Loki and trying to get him out on the ice with her. But he brushed her off each time. She decided to try something a little more drastic to get her favorite Frost Giant onto the ice, and after passing him once more, knowing his eyes were on her, she purposely slipped. It would hurt when she landed but it might get him out on the ice.

However she never felt the impact of the hard ice, instead she was still skating gracefully with arms around her waist. She looked up at who the arms belonged to and was surprised to see Loki. "You can skate?!" She blurted out, surprised. He glanced down at her and smirked a bit, tightening his hold on her as they moved together across the ice.

Jane and Thor both stopped and watched, Thor grumbling under his breath. He didn't get how Loki was a natural when he was still struggling. Now he was going to have to master this Midgardian sport.

 _ **Fin**_


	6. Day 6: Big Jackets

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: Mother knows best. LOL Love her!

Set in the realm of: Midgard. Thor and Loki are: Adults. Guest appearances by: Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster and Frigga.  
 _Chapter Summary: It's getting colder by the day and even Thor is starting to feel the effects, so the girls take him and Loki shopping for some warmer jackets. While Loki says he doesn't need one, someone says he does._

* * *

 **Day 6: Big Jackets**

When it became readily apparent their current jackets weren't good enough to keep out the wind chill, Jane and Darcy (And even Thor) decided it was time they went coat shopping. And while Loki argued he was fine, Darcy dragged the man along with them, refusing to let him sit around alone while the three went out. And he grumbled the whole way to the store about it, and Darcy ignored him.

After going into the store, they began searching for warmer jackets. It wasn't easy finding things that fit Thor, but they did find a few things. Darcy even found some jackets for Loki. "Just try it on." She ordered him, shoving a large, dark green jacket into his arms. He scowled at her. "Refuse and I'll tell on you."

"Who are you going to tell?" He snapped, about to shove the atrocity back to her.

"Your mom." She smirked, crossing her arms.

He narrowed his eyes. "You lie. You have no line of contact with-"

"Hey Heimdall~ Tell Loki's mom he's walking around in the cold without any proper jackets!" She suddenly called out, making everyone in the store stop and stare at her like she was mad.

Loki's eyes widened and he lunged for her, pressing his hand over her mouth to shut her up. "No, no! Do not tell her that!" He hissed, narrowing his eyes up at the ceiling before he glared at Darcy. "You are an evil mistress." She smirked behind his hand, licking between his fingers to make him let her mouth go. He gagged and stepped back from her, wiping his hand on his pants. "That is disgusting."

"Put it on." She ordered, inclining her head and challenging him.

He grumbled and stomped over to the mirror with the jacket in hand. He stopped in front of it and then swiftly had the jacket on, staring at himself in the mirror, annoyance written all over his face. "I feel as though I am being swallowed by this garment." He said flatly.

Darcy grinned as she patted his shoulder before she poked his biceps . "Yeah, but now you look as buff as your brother." She laughed as Loki immediately stripped out of the horrid jacket at that comment.

Thor and Jane walked over, having picked something out. Loki eyed the golden haired prince. He was wearing a large, blue jacket, a wide grin on his face. "This garment is very warm and comfortable. Have you tried on one?" He asked Loki, taking it off to offer Loki to try.

"We found a couple things we like. How are you two doing?" Jane asked with a smile. She'd picked out a red parka for herself.

Darcy sighed dramatically. "I found this cool black parka, but Mr. Fastidious here can't just pick the first green thing he sees and take it."

"How is it that you even know the word fastidious?" Loki asked with a snort. He was impressed his woman knew the word, but still.

"Because of you being so fastidious." She replied wryly, grinning at him as he huffed at her.

Loki just shook his head and folded his arms stubbornly. "As I said before arriving here, I do not need a jacket. In case any of you have forgotten, I am a Frost Giant. The cold does not bother me. It never has, it never will. A jacket is pointless."

"I would argue otherwise."

Everyone turned around, and Loki paled at the sight of his mother walking up to them with a smirk playing across her fine features. Thor beamed at the sight of her and immediately embraced the woman before releasing her and looking at Loki. "M-Mother, what are you..."

"Heimdall gave me your message, Lady Darcy. Thank you." Frigga said with a wink at Darcy.

Darcy grinned as Loki groaned. "I don't need a damn jacket!"

"Language, Loki." Frigga scolded lightly with a playful smile. "And you do." She smiled at her son. She had always had a problem with keeping Loki in a coat during the winter months. He would even discard his cloaks. "But perhaps you would be easier persuaded to wear this." And like that a jacket appeared within her hands.

The jacket looked similar to a regular parka, but it was somewhat different. It was black with accents of dark green, and trimmed in gold. The inside was a type of fur neither Darcy nor Jane had ever seen before, but it was a wall of black softness. Loki took the garment with a slight smile, and Frigga smiled as she nodded. "I had this made in the style of Midgardian winter wear. I knew you would not wear a coat when it came time. Since it is getting colder, now seemed a good time to bring it to you."

Considering his mother had went through the trouble of having something from Asgard made in the style of Midgard for him, he certainly couldn't refuse her gift. He pulled it on, and the familiar warmth of something made on Asgard was nice indeed. "I suppose I could wear this..." He said, avoiding eye contact with Frigga.

She smiled and leaned over, kissing his cheek. "I knew you would." She winked.

 _ **Fin**_


	7. Day 7: Sledding

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: I didn't proofread this one, oops.

Set in the realm of: Asgard. Thor and Loki are: Children. Guest appearances by: Frigga.  
 _Chapter Summary: After it had snowed all night, the young princes of Asgard wake to a winter wonderland outside. And after their mother gives them brand new sleds, the brothers go out for some fun._

* * *

 **Day 7: Sledding**

He had heard it beginning to snow last night after his mother had put him to bed. The young prince stared out his window, seeing the snow falling. He fell asleep to the sound of it, knowing what tomorrow would bring. The next morning, the younger of Asgard's two princes was up earlier than anyone else and rushing to his window, green eyes bright at what he saw awaiting for him outside.

He immediately got dressed and went to get his older brother. If it was one thing Loki Odinson loved more than books and magic, it was snow. The feel of it on his skin, the smell; he loved everything about snow.

Loki got his brother up and out of bed, and the two rushed toward the closest exit to go outside. They skidded to a halt however when their mother stood waiting by the doors, a knowing smile on her face. "Now where are you two off so early in the morning? Without your coats." She mused, holding a pair of fur coats for the boys.

They groaned as their mother helped them into them. "Hush your noise." Frigga said, patting the tops of their heads with a fond smile. "Now, I believe you are both forgetting something else." She mused.

Loki and Thor exchanged looks before they looked at their mother expectantly. "What is it?" They asked together, knowing that look in their mother's eye. She nodded behind her and they both rushed outside, finding a couple of brand new sleds, each engraved with their new owner's names.

Frigga watched in amusement as they immediately got the sleds and hurried back to give a quick hug around her legs before they were off to find the best place to try their new sleds out. "Do keep an eye on them, Heimdall." She said, knowing the gatekeeper would do so for her even from his post at the Bifrost.

The boys didn't wait to get out of the capital before they were on their sleds sliding through the streets. Loki's magic was considerable for his age, and he kept their momentum going by casting a weak ice spell, their sleds sliding across the ice in the direction the spell went. "This is amazing! Keep going, Loki!" Thor laughed as his sled sped through the streets.

By now the people of Asgard were waking up, and they had to dodge out of the way of the two princes as they started coming out of their homes to begin their day. "Hey, watch it!" A lady called, nearly tripping as the boys sped around her feet, her skirt flying up from their passing. "Slow down!" A man said after he had to jump out of the way of them.

But the two were having far too much fun in the snow and on their new sleds. Plus they were the princes of Asgard and unfortunately, knew they could both get away with almost anything. And the two of them took great advantage of that, as they were doing so now.

"Where are we going?" Thor called over his shoulder, laughing as he went over a bump in the snow. It almost felt like they were flying with the wind rushing past them as it was.

"You'll see!" Loki called back, directing the ice path he was creating to take them outside of the capital where the snow had nothing beneath it but more snow. Blankets and piles of snow were outside of the capital and that was where they were going. As soon as Thor seen the white blanket of snow he knew what his little brother was aiming for and he braced himself with a wide smile plastered on his face.

Then Loki directed the path of ice over a large mound of snow that had fallen off a tree, and the brothers both went flying through the air as their sleds sped off it. They both landed in another pile of fluffy white snow, their sleds landing a few feet from them. They came up out of the snow laughing and covered in white snow.

They looked at each other and Loki grinned mischievously. "Again?"

"Again!" Thor said, both boys climbing out of the snow and grabbing up their sleds.

The residents of Asgard's golden realm would spend the rest of the day dodging out of their princes' way as they sped through the streets on their new sleds. Heimdall stood at his post on the Bifrost with a slight smile tugging at his lips as he watched the boys all day.

 _ **Fin**_


	8. Day 8: Snow Angels

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: OMG Loki can be so kindhearted sometimes. Not in front of everyone of course, just Darcy. XD

Set in the realm of: Midgard. Thor and Loki are: Adults. Guest appearances by: Darcy Lewis and Jane Foster.  
 _Chapter Summary: Darcy, Thor and Jane take Loki to the park and the girls introduce the Asgardian brothers to snow angels. Loki decides to introduce the others to ice sculptures of his vision of Valkyrie._

* * *

 **Day 8: Snow Angels**

One of the few things Loki enjoyed on Midgard was the same thing he enjoyed anywhere else; winter, and thus snow. So after a snowstorm blew through New York, Darcy talked Thor to talk Jane into helping her drag the Frost Giant out to the park where a heavy layer of snow had laid down across the ground like a thick white blanket.

"Look! Snow! And it's white!" Darcy said, squealing at the sight. It wouldn't last but for the moment it was there.

Loki eyed her. That statement made him question Midgard even further. He shook his head and looked out across the park as they walked further into it. The smell of snow, the sound of it crunching beneath his boots. Despite knowing what he was, he couldn't deny his enjoyment he got from the winter months and what they brought.

When they'd wandered into a relatively secluded area of the park (Where Loki usually practiced new spells) Darcy suddenly collapsed back into the snow. Loki just looked at her as Thor frowned. "What is wrong? Are you injured?" Thor asked, worried for her well being.

"I'm gonna make a snow angel!" She replied, spreading her arms and legs repeatedly.

"A what?" Thor asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Jane looked at him and smiled a bit. "A snow angel. It's where you lay down in the snow and do what she's doing until, well.." She trailed off as Darcy hopped up and looked at her creation. Jane smiled and pointed. "See? It looks like an angel. Hence the name. Why don't you try it out?" She said, smiling up at Thor.

"Yeah, I bet he'd make a huge snow angel!" Darcy sniggered as she dusted off the snow from her coat and pants.

Thor could see the resemblance of an angel's outline. Grinning, he lightly shoved Loki. "Let us try, brother!" He said, flopping back onto the snow with a thump.

Loki scowled and stepped out of the way of Thor with a roll of his eyes. "No thank you. And I'm not your brother." He said with a shake of his head.

He watched as Darcy made another one, then Jane, and Thor made one each. Thor's was of course nearly twice the size of Darcy's and Jane's. Both girls got their phones out to take pictures of the scene. Loki rolled his eyes, then glanced behind them with a sly smirk. As they were busy, he started casting his ice magic, carefully sculpting his ice into his vision.

As Thor got up and Jane helped dust the snow off of him, Darcy looked up at Loki, and what stood behind him made her jaw drop. "Uh, Jane, Thor, might want to look behind you." She said.

Both looked at her then turned around, and they stared at what Loki had done.

A dozen life size angels sculpted from ice stood around them. Each was in a different stance and position, all with details making each one unique. Loki smirked at the looks on their faces as they studied each one closer. "I'll take your snow angels and raise you ice Valkyrie." He mused, looking up at them.

"They're beautiful." Jane said in awe, running her fingers lightly over one that was holding a blade skyward with her wings spread afar.

Thor smiled proudly of Loki and he patted the younger prince's back. "They are indeed beautiful, brother. Mother would love them." He said, looking at Loki. Loki huffed and shrugged Thor's hand off his back, but he didn't rebuke him about the brother comment this time.

Jane and Darcy took dozens of pictures of the scene before the four decided it was time to go get some lunch and warm up a bit somewhere. As they were leaving, Loki pulled Darcy aside quietly. There was a thirteenth ice sculpture hidden behind some foliage. She stared at the kneeling Valkyrie and what she was holding.

The sculpture depicted two figures. A Valkyrie that looked remarkably like Darcy herself, sitting on her knees and cradling the second figure which looked an awful lot like Loki.

She stared in awe at the details before looking at the god of Mischief and grinning a bit. "You're such a hopeless romantic." She said, before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

He smiled a bit as he pulled her close and returned the kiss, then pulled back to look at her. "Only for you, Mistress."

 _ **Fin**_


	9. Day 9: Fireplace

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: OMG this is SO emotional. ;_;

Set in the realm of: Midgard. Thor and Loki are: Adults. Guest appearances by: None.  
 _Chapter Summary: After a long day of fighting alongside the Avengers, Loki is relaxing in front of the fireplace. Despite the familiar warmth of the fire licking up out of the fireplace, it's not the same as home._

* * *

 **Day 9: Fireplace**

It had been an especially long day. The Avengers were called in early, and they had spent all day outside in the cold dealing with what Loki thought was petty Midgardian strife. While the cold didn't bother him, he still enjoyed standing before the fireplace with a cup of herbal tea, green eyes staring unblinking into the flames.

 _It simply is not the same._ He thought, dropping his gaze to the contents of his cup. Fire on Midgard was no different than the fire on Asgard, yet it was not the same. Midgardians' fireplaces were small, more for appearances than anything. On Asgard, they had hearths two, three times as large as a Midgardian fireplace.

Fires blazing within them all year round, not just lit up for the cold of winter or romantic purposes. And he loathed the fake fireplaces with fake fire, something Stark was not shy of having within his homes. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, he wanted to go home. To be in front of the hearth within the great hall.

He would spend hours there, sitting and reading his books, studying spells in the light of the hearth's warm fire.

Thor walked into the room and stopped when he spotted the younger prince by the fireplace. He smiled a bit and walked over to stand beside him. "Trying to get warm after today?" He asked, looking at Loki.

Flicking his eyes to the side at Thor, Loki snorted and looked back into the fire as he took a sip of his tea. "Have you already forgotten? I am a Frost Giant. The cold doesn't bother me. It never has." He said that last part with bitterness lacing his words.

Thor shook his head. "I have not forgotten." Thor mumbled, glancing at the fire. He didn't miss the bitterness in Loki's words. He glanced back at Loki for a moment, staring at the man briefly before he turned blue eyes back on the fire. "Do you remember when we were children? We would spend all day outside in the snow playing, and then after dinner we would go to the great hall and play in front of the hearth until we would fall asleep on the floor."

Loki didn't respond immediately. He hesitated to even respond at all, but after a moment he said, "I remember the time you fell asleep too close to the fire, and when you rolled over, your hand landed within the hearth and you got burnt." His lips twitched into a slight smile at that.

The older of the two grunted and looked at Loki, then smiled as he remembered the rest of the memory. "I remember that. I was in pain and began to cry."

"You were such a crybaby." Loki said flatly, a smirk stretching across his lips.

Thor scowled. "I was not! You were the crybaby of the two of us." He lightly shoved Loki. He then smiled a bit as Loki huffed at him. "You did not panic as I did. You took my hand and used a healing spell you had been practicing. You healed the burn before anyone else could reach me." He smiled fondly, remembering how Loki had always been there for him, even as children.

But that memory was bittersweet, because it just reminded the god of Thunder that his little brother no longer stood by his side at all times. That his little brother no longer rushed to him when he needed him.

Thor's gaze dropped toward the fireplace, blue eyes filled with regret and agony over the situation they were now in. Loki glanced at him for a moment, then snorted as he drank the rest of his tea down before turning to go and refill his cup. He didn't like dwelling on the past for too long, because it reminded him of how things were forever changed.

"I was foolish back then." Thor spoke up, stopping Loki in his tracks. "I took you for granted. I took your love for granted." He said lowly, though he knew Loki heard him.

Loki's mouth was drawn in a thin line at the golden haired prince's words. He finally glanced over his shoulder at the other man as he said, "Yes, you did." His words were sharp and stung Thor harder than if Loki had taken his dagger to his flesh. "Just like everyone else." He said before he left the room.

Thor was left standing alone in front of the fireplace, a heavy heart in his chest after hearing the tone in his brother's voice. The fire burning within the fireplace did little to warm Thor after that.

 _ **Fin**_


	10. Day 10: Snowed In

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: Not sure how well this turned out. Hopefully it's not as bad as I think it is.

Set in the realm of: Asgard. Thor and Loki are: Adolescents. Guest appearances by: None.  
 _Chapter Summary: As young adolescents, the princes of Asgard often got into trouble. As a young Loki practiced an ice spell, he accidentally ends up creating a blizzard in the middle of summer in the golden realm._

* * *

 **Day 10: Snowed In**

The day was warm, and the princes of Asgard were both training. Thor, with his sword, and Loki with his magic. He had found an old spell book recently, and one of the spells, one that could create vortexes of ice, had caught his attention. It would be a powerful spell if he could master it, so as the sound of sword clashed against shield on the other side of the training field, Loki was trying to create the vortex of ice.

He didn't miss the looks he got for practicing magic. It was considered a woman's skill. But he would show them by becoming the most powerful sorcerer in the nine by mastering spells like this one. So he was trying hard to master it faster than anyone else should be able to, even the experienced sorceresses on Asgard.

Loki could feel the magic beneath his skin churning as he closed his eyes in concentration. The feeling of magic was unlike any other and it constantly shifted and changed. As he felt it getting stronger, the spell starting to come forth as ice began to form and spin in front of him, he pushed himself further, forcing himself to summon more energy into the spell.

Then suddenly the magic that had been building up underneath his fingertips, the small spinning ice in front of him exploded. Loki was thrown back from the blast and into the ground with a hard thump, and he looked up with widening eyes as the vortex grew to huge proportions and went out of control.

Everyone dropped what they were doing as the the vortex spun faster and grew larger and larger, until it reached into the sky beyond the clouds. Loki scrambled to his feet and tried to reel it in, but the spell was out of control, his magic unstable and unable to stop what he had started. The vortex then exploded outward.

Loki shielded his eyes with his forearm as ice and snow swirled around him. The vortex was gone but the spell wasn't dissipating, in fact it was growing more out of control by the second. "Loki! Make it stop!" Thor called as he tried to reach his brother. The winds picked up until it felt like ice biting at the skin with each gust blowing past them.

"I'm trying!" Loki called back, but he couldn't bring it to a stop. He didn't have control of it. It had turned into an outright blizzard right before his eyes.

When they were unable to bring it to a stop, since only the one that cast the spell could stop it -even the Allfather had no control of it- the people of Asgard quickly had to retreat into the warmth of their homes. The vortex had turned into a blizzard, covering the capital in layers and layers of deep, thick snow. The wind was biting like fangs of ice.

Loki and Thor stood beside each other, staring out one of the windows as the snow continued to pile up by the hour. A dark gray cloud hovered above the capital of the golden realm and continued to spill forth snow, a thick haze of snow fall made it nearly impossible to see three feet in front of oneself.

Thor turned to look at his younger brother and huffed. "You could not have been practicing a water spell instead? Or perhaps fire?" He grunted out.

The raven haired prince looked at his big brother and scowled. "I would rather be in a blizzard than drown or burn alive, thank you very much." He said, folding his arms and eyeing the snow outside. "It's summer. Surely the snow will melt."

"It has to stop snowing first." Thor said flatly, before he pointed outside. "And as cold as that wind is the snow will never melt."

"I'm sorry, when did you become an expert in weather?" Loki snapped, glaring at the older of the two.

"Since my little brother caused a blizzard in the middle of summer." Thor replied with a snort and looked back outside. "Now which one of us is the expert?"

Loki grumbled under his breath and turned, walking away from the window to return to his chambers in the hopes he could bring this blasted snowstorm to a halt before the people of Asgard came after him with pitchforks.

The blizzard didn't stop for a week. Loki finally managed to bring it to a stop, but everyone ended up being snowed in well until late fall, when winter was just beginning. At the very least, Loki enjoyed the weather. And no one in the history of Asgard or any other realm had created a blizzard quite like he had.

Whenever someone made a comment about his choice in practicing magic, he just had to threaten them with a blizzard. Silenced them every time.

 _ **Fin**_


	11. Day 11: Quilts

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: "I will melt." Bwahahaha! I love that so much. XD

Set in the realm of: Asgard. Thor and Loki are: Children. Guest appearances by: Frigga.  
 _Chapter Summary: It's a cold winter's night in the golden realm and the cold is piercing even the strongest of warriors' skin. As her sons get ready for bed, Frigga makes certain they have plenty of quilts to keep them warm._

* * *

 **Day 11: Quilts**

Asgard was not immune to weather changes, beautiful and harsh weather alike would come at it's own leisure, just as any other realm. As winter reached it's coldest peak on Asgard this year, even seasoned warriors were having a hard time shrugging off the cold. And the nights had become unbearable for most.

Frigga was concerned for her sons, as she didn't want either of them getting sick. Loki especially, as his magic tended to make any cold he got all the worse. Even at such a young age, it was obvious Loki would grow to have powerful magic. So she walked through the halls carrying a couple of quilts within her arms.

The boys were playing together in their chambers, but it was time for bed. As the queen walked into their chambers, she found them on the floor. "Up off the floor you two, you will catch cold." She said, walking toward the large bed they shared. "It is time for bed." She said as she started to cover the bed with the additional quilts.

Thor hopped onto the bed immediately, but Loki stood beside it and stared at the many quilts. Frigga glanced down at the boy and smiled. "What is it, Loki?" She asked, spreading out another quilt atop the already many that was across the bed.

"Why are you putting so many blankets on our bed?" He asked, tugging at the edge of one and looking up at his mother.

"Because it's cold!" Thor said, curling up under the many blankets with a wide grin on his face. It was comfy and warm so he wouldn't freeze once more tonight.

"I'm not cold." Loki said, as Frigga picked him up and placed him on the bed beside Thor.

She frowned a little at that. Loki was never bothered by the cold, instead enjoying it. She knew why, but it still concerned her whenever he was open about it, especially when even grown men were shivering from the cold and Loki did not. She tucked him and Thor both in, pulling the quilts up around them. "This will keep you both from getting ill. You do not want to become ill, do you?"

Loki tugged the blankets back down around his waist and shook his head. "But there's too many blankets." He said, looking up at her stubbornly. "I will melt."

Frigga chuckled as she sat on the edge of the bed and tucked the blankets back around him. "You are not a snowman, you will not melt." She said, smiling at him. "Do you know that these quilts once belonged to your father?" She asked, running her fingers along the edge.

"Really?" Thor poked his head out and blinked his blue eyes up at his mother before he sat up and looked at the blankets.

"Mmhm. And this one here," Frigga pressed the top one. "Was mine as a girl." She said, smiling at Loki. "My mother would tuck me in with this quilt upon the rest of my beddings to keep me warm on cold nights such as tonight." She said, leaning down and kissing Loki and Thor's foreheads.

Loki looked at the top quilt and ran his hands along the fabric. "It was really yours?" He asked, looking up at her.

She nodded with a smile. "It was. It kept me warm, and I never had a bad dream while I slept with this blanket across my bed." She said, a knowing look in her eyes.

Both looked up at her at that. No one was immuned to bad dreams, especially young children. Loki looked at the quilts covering his and Thor's bed before he snuggled down further, as did Thor. "I suppose I will not melt..." Loki mumbled, blinking up at his mother.

She chuckled and kissed his and Thor's foreheads once more. "I would never allow either of you to melt." She smiled and ran her hands through their hair. "You both will sleep soundly tonight underneath the protection of these quilts. Like your father and I protect you, our old quilts will keep you warm and safe from bad dreams. Now it is time for young princes to go to sleep."

Despite their reluctance to go to bed, they yawned as Frigga made sure they were tucked in comfortably and safe from any cold breaching the barrier of quilts she'd laid across them. She hummed them a soft tune until the both were fast asleep. When they were, she smiled and cast a light spell on the both of them.

It was the same spell her mother used on her when she was a child after she had fallen asleep, to make certain she had pleasant dreams throughout the night.

Seeing them both starting to smile in their sleep, she stood and ran her hand along the top quilt, feeling the worn but soft fabric. "Sleep well my little princes. May these old quilts keep you safe and warm as they did your loving parents." She whispered, watching them sleep for a moment then turning and slipping out of their room on silent feet.

 _ **Fin**_


	12. Day 12: Mistletoe

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: Darcy is armed and dangerous with her...mistletoe! ;D

Set in the realm of: Midgard. Thor and Loki are: Adults. Guest appearances by: Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster and brief appearances by the Avengers.  
 _Chapter Summary: Loki was pretty certain his woman was on a personal mission to have everyone within S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ kiss someone, as she runs around with her little mistletoe._

* * *

 **Day 12: Mistletoe**

Asgard had many traditions, holidays, festivals, and general reasons to party. But Midgard just had some strange traditions in general. It was Thor and Loki's first winter season on Midgard with their women, and Loki was learning a lot. Like the tradition of being under mistletoe and having to kiss whoever stood beside you.

That was probably the most ridiculous thing Loki had ever heard of. What was worse however, was that the Midgardians felt obliged to do it! Even if they didn't like the person they did it. He simply did not understand this (And many other) Midgardian traditions. But his woman sure did, and she was having far too much fun.

Darcy had gotten some mistletoe, and as a Christmas party was being thrown at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, she was running around with it like a little imp causing mischief wherever she went. Loki could only stand back and watch in bemusement as the brunette went from couple to couple hanging the mistletoe over their heads.

So far she had managed to get Bruce and Natasha to kiss, Sharon and Steve to kiss (That had been relatively humorous since Sharon was the one that initiated it, the look on Steve's face...) Stark and Pepper, and a dozen or more miscellaneous S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that were also at the party.

Loki had to take a breath and shake his head as she struck Thor and Jane next. "Psst, Jane, now's your chance to get some action!" She said, waving the infamous mistletoe above the couple's head. Or more or less, above Jane's head and in front of Thor's face.

Jane blushed as she looked at the mistletoe then Darcy. "Darcy! Will you stop it?" She said, trying to snatch it away from her. But Darcy was relatively quick and kept it away from the astrophysicist.

"Nope! Now pucker up and kiss Prancer over here!" She said, grinning.

Loki choked on a drink he had just taken from the punch they were serving (Which Darcy of course spiked with his help, because otherwise it tasted awful) and he looked up at Thor with a wicked grin at the nickname Darcy used on him. Thor narrowed his eyes at his brother, silently warning him to keep quiet. Oh, he would be using that nickname again. _Thank you, Darcy._ He silently mused with a glint of mischief within his forest green eyes.

Thor knew that it wouldn't be over with Loki and he sighed, shaking his head as he turned and looked at Jane with a fond smile. "It is a tradition on Midgard." He said, pulling her close.

Jane's face was starting to match the color of her hair and she glared weakly at Darcy who waggled the mistletoe at them. "Yes it is, big guy. Wouldn't want to break tradition, would you? You'll be cursed for seven years if you do." She said.

"I will?" Thor actually looked worried.

Loki shook his head and leaned over Darcy's shoulder from behind and whispered, "Isn't that if you break glass?" He grinned though, Thor was painfully gullible.

Darcy swatted Loki. "Same thing. Now shh!" She looked at Thor and nodded. "Yes. Bad luck for seven years." She grinned.

Jane rolled her eyes and was about to correct Darcy when Thor pulled her in for a kiss, silencing her.

"Ka-ching! Another one in the bank. I must have been Cupid's assistant in a past life." Darcy grinned with success and looked at Loki. She grinned as she waved the mistletoe at him. Since she was the only one next to him it meant he had to kiss her. He rolled his eyes at her, but smiled a bit as he kissed her cheek. She scoffed when that was all she got. "Really?"

"You'll get the rest when we are back at the apartment." He said, a devilishly unholy grin spreading across his sharp features as he winked at her.

She grinned lewdly at that. "Works for me." She said, then spied her next target. "Yes! They're standing beside each other!" She dashed off, and Loki blinked at where she had just been standing.

He then followed her and he had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. Oh, his woman was daring indeed. She was now targeting Nick Fury and Maria Hill as they stood beside one another. Darcy sauntered around almost innocently, going around Nick's blind side, before she popped up behind the two with her mistletoe.

Loki couldn't hear what they were saying, but he assumed Fury told her to get lost or be shot. Maria was standing relatively stoically beside him, rolling her eyes at Darcy. He was about to think his woman struck out with getting either of them to kiss anyone, but she said something and grinned deviously at the two.

Whatever she said, they eyed her before Maria quickly kissed Fury's cheek, then briskly walked off. Everyone had been talking, but they stopped and stared at that scene, gawking. Loki was pretty sure someone dropped a glass somewhere.

Beaming with success the brunette jogged over to Loki. He eyed her as she walked up to him. "What did you say to them to actually get her to do that?" He asked, folding his arms and looking at her pointedly.

She shrugged. "I told them if they didn't kiss under the mistletoe, they'd have bad luck for seven years." She grinned, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Meaning they'd have to deal with you outside of SHIELD stuff. Then I mentioned I happen to know where they both live." She grinned.

Loki laughed and wrapped his arms around Darcy. "Oh, how I love my evil mistress."

Jane was getting a couple drinks for her and Thor and the god of Thunder walked over to them, shaking his head. "I cannot believe you just did that, Lady Darcy." He said, folding his arms.

"I can." Loki said with a wicked grin as he pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

She giggled, then wiggled her way out of Loki's grasp, pushing him next to Thor and then waving the mistletoe. "Now I think it's time you two kiss and make up." She said with a wink.

Loki stared at his woman as if she'd just sprouted a second head. "I think the power is going to your head now."

"Like someone else I know." Thor said with a winning smile as he pulled Loki into a bear hug.

Loki's eyes widened and he immediately struggled to be freed from Thor's grasp. "Release me at once! I will not be subject to this abuse!" He said, but trying to escape Thor's grasp was like trying to teach him math. It wasn't going to happen.

"I believe Lady Darcy is right. It is time you and I make up after everything." Thor said, kissing his little brother's cheek.

Darcy was laughing, and a few others as well at the whole scene. Loki scowled as he hissed and growled like a wild animal until Thor finally released him. He immediately wiped his cheek off and then narrowed his eyes at his woman. "You will pay for that." He threatened, advancing on her.

She grinned mischievously and stepped back, holding up the mistletoe. "Come on, it wasn't that bad was it?" She tried to smile a little more innocently but it wasn't working out so well between laughter and giggles.

"Have you ever experienced a bilgesnipe drooling on you? Because it is not much different than Thor's kissing." He scowled.

Jane scoffed a bit at that as she handed Thor his drink and looked at them. Thor was smiling though, a bright wide smile stretched across his face at the whole thing.

Darcy tried not to laugh but she couldn't help herself. The image was pretty hilarious. Loki huffed, then lunged in for the attack. Before she could react he had her in his arms bridal style and he grinned wickedly down at her. "I think I need to pay you back now." He said, and before he clarified how he would do so, he teleported them back to the apartment, and right into their bedroom.

Darcy had no regrets.

 _ **Fin**_


	13. Day 13: Snowmen

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: Seriously. XD

Set in the realm of: Midgard. Thor and Loki are: Adults. Guest appearances by: Darcy Lewis.  
 _Chapter Summary: Darcy wants to make a snowman while they have some free time. Thor and Loki however take making snowmen to the extreme. They really shouldn't be allowed out by themselves._

* * *

 **Day 13: Snowmen**

Jane was busy with her work even around the Christmas season. But Darcy needed a break and was actually able to get one. And with nothing going on in the world that required Thor or Loki, they were both off as well. So the brunette decided to drag both Asgardians to the park so they could make some snowmen while the snow was still actually clean looking in the park and there was enough to make a life size one.

Loki didn't see the reason for her desire to make this snowman when she was sleeping with a Frost Giant. Thor was just curious as to what a snowman was and how they were going to make him. The three of them went to the park and Darcy went to work as the two princes watched her roll snow into a large ball on the ground.

"Darling, I understand you appreciate the size of my manhood, but that is a large ball, even for a Frost Giant." He smirked and Thor grunted, eyeing his brother warily from beside him.

Darcy snorted a laugh and looked at him. "Ha! You wish your balls were this big. Have you two really never made snowmen before? I mean what do you guys do on Asgard? You're like a million years old, how could you not know what a snowman is?" She asked, shaking her head as she began to roll a second ball of snow up.

"Neither of us are even two thousand years of age yet, Mistress." Loki shook his head at her.

"Anyway," Darcy continued. "First you make a big ball of snow. That's the base. Then you make another one, about half the size of the first one." She was saying, until she was satisfied with the snowball she'd made and she hefted it up onto the first one. "And lastly a third one for the head." She finished rolling the third snowball up and placed it atop the others. "Thor, fetch me a couple sticks."

Loki smirked a bit as he looked at Thor. His brother of course went in search of a couple sticks. He looked at Darcy and she grinned at him as the same thought ran through both of their minds. _What an eager golden retriever._ When Thor returned he looked at them both. "Why are you both grinning?" He asked, handing Darcy the sticks.

Darcy giggled and shook her head. "Nothing. Good boy." She snickered and broke the sticks until they looked more like snowmen arms and hands, then she shoved said sticks into the sides of the snowman she'd built. She grabbed her bag, and pulled out one of the carrots she'd brought with her. When she shoved it into the snowman's face, Loki and Thor finally figured out why she had brought them.

They looked at each other at that and said, "Nose."

Then she pulled out a bag of coal she'd gotten and opened it up, before she started to place them on the face. When she was done, she stepped back and grinned. "Now that's a snowman!" She said proudly, looking at the two brothers. They walked over and looked at it.

"That is it?" Loki asked.

She huffed and punched him in the arm "Yes, that's it! It's a snowman. We humans like to make them."

"Why?" Thor asked, poking at the carrot nose.

She groaned at him. "Because it's FUN!" She said, folding her arms and scowling at them. "Try it. You two make a snowman." They exchanged a look. She grinned at them and patted their shoulders. "Make a snowman for me and I'll go get us some hot chocolate from one of the vendors over there." She said, kissing Loki's cheek then prancing off.

They watched her go then looked at the snowman. "For hot chocolate?" Loki mused.

"For hot chocolate." Thor said, grinning as they both immediately set to work.

Darcy found a nearby vendor that was selling hot chocolate. Honestly, you could get anything from New York vendors. She got three cups and paid, then as she sipped hers and juggled the other two she started to walk back. She hadn't been gone but maybe a few minutes, mostly because there had been a line in front of her.

She assumed when she returned there would either not be a snowman or they would at least have humored her. When she walked back and looked up from her cup of hot chocolate, she nearly dropped the cups at what awaited for her.

Instead of a snowman the size of hers, which had ended up roughly being her height, there was a giant snowman sitting beside her now dwarfed one. The thing had to be nearing fifteen feet tall. She didn't even know how it was possible for them to have done it in such a short amount of time. And the arms were actual trees!

"Seriously?" She asked, walking over slowly.

Loki and Thor were putting the finishing touches on the face and they looked down at Darcy. After they were finished they jumped down, landing in front of Darcy. Loki folded his arms and looked up at the giant snowman. "You told us to make a snowman. You did not exactly specify how big it should be."

"Indeed!" Thor beamed as he took one of the cups of hot chocolate to drink. "I see now why Midgardians enjoy making snowmen! That was invigorating, was it not, brother?" He asked, looking over at Loki.

The younger prince took the other cup of hot chocolate Darcy was holding and sipped it as he rolled a shoulder in a shrug. He wouldn't admit it but it had been kind of fun, if not a bit challenging to create without being crushed.

Darcy stared at the giant snowman for a moment, not even realizing Thor and Loki had taken their promised cups of hot chocolate. Finally she looked at the brothers, shaking her head slowly at them. "You two really shouldn't be left unsupervised." Both gave a grin in response, and Darcy rolled her eyes at them. "Definitely need to be supervised." She mumbled while nursing her cup of hot chocolate.

 _ **Fin**_


	14. Day 14: Hot Baths

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: Somewhat inspired by a scene in the Nightrunner books. ;D

Set in the realm of: Asgard. Thor and Loki are: Adults. Guest appearances by: An Asgardian innkeeper and his daughter. XD  
 _Chapter Summary: While Asgard's princes are traveling the golden realm during the midst of winter, they stop at an inn for the night. And much to Loki's relief, this inn offers hot baths to it's guests._

* * *

 **Day 14: Hot Baths**

Traveling across the realm of Asgard had become something the golden realm's two princes had begun to do in recent years. Thor, because he sought adventure, and Loki, whom sought knowledge. So they traveled together across their home realm, seeking adventure and knowledge wherever they went. More often than not, however, they ended up in some sort of misadventure.

It was the middle of winter now as they rode their mounts along a beaten down path. Their cloaks pulled close around them against the wind chill, their horses breaths coming out in puffs. At the sight of an inn, both brothers kicked their horses into a faster trot, hoping that the lonely inn had some space.

Thankfully the inn had a couple rooms and their stable could take their horses. As the brothers were putting their things into the room they would be sharing, the innkeeper walked in and smiled at the two brothers. "Is there anything else we can do for you?"

"A good meal and drink would be much appreciated." Thor said with a grin.

"A hot bath would be better." Loki grumbled beneath his breath.

The innkeeper nodded. "Well I believe we can fix the two of you up with your requests." He said, smiling. "My wife can prepare you some food and drink while you bathe in our bathhouse."

"You have a bathhouse?" Loki turned and looked at the innkeeper skeptically.

"Indeed! Has paid for itself already, too! Weary travelers coming across our inn, needing a place to sleep, eat and drink and a warm bath to freshen their souls up. My wife says it was the best idea I've ever had!" He laughed joyfully. "Come, come, the bathhouse is this way." He said, ushering the brothers from the room.

Thor and Loki dropped their things on their beds and followed after the old innkeeper. He took them to a room down the hall, and ushered them inside. Inside the room was a couple of wooden tubs, looking as old as the innkeeper himself. Loki looked over at Thor, silently asking just how desperate he was for a bath.

Thor grinned a bit and patted Loki's shoulder. "This will be far better than bathing in a cold stream."

"Or no bath at all, as some of us has decided to go with." Loki said, pointedly looking at Thor.

The older brother snorted. "I would rather go without than use freezing cold water in a stream. I do not know how you can handle such cold." Thor said, and looked to the innkeeper. "Add a couple of hot baths to our tab."

"Good, good! I'll get my girl up here to fill the tubs with some hot water." The old man said, turning and scurrying off to presumably do as he said.

Loki picked at one of the tubs. "Well I've yet to experience a splinter in my ass during the course of my life. Might as well climb in and see what it's like." He said, eyeing the bottom of the tub dubiously.

The golden haired prince laughed. "It will not be so bad, brother."

When the innkeeper's daughter returned, she filled the tubs up, blushing under the gazes of the brothers. After the tubs were filled, Loki turned to the water. Instead of hot steaming water, they were given lukewarm. "This is not going to do." He said, casting a spell to heat the water.

Thor watched him and grinned a bit. "Think you could heat mine as well?" He asked, nudging his little brother.

Loki huffed and looked at Thor, rolling his eyes. "If it means you will take a bath then I will make it as hot as Hel for you." He said, snorting quietly while he heated both tubs with the same spell. As the water began to steam once it had heated up from Loki's spell, the two began to undress so they could enjoy the hot water before it cooled back off.

While the tubs were nothing much to look at, the water felt amazing as they climbed in and relaxed back. They couldn't stretch out their legs, but both tubs were deep at least. Thor leaned his head back with a grin plastered on his face. "Why could you not use a spell to heat the stream water? I would have bathed then."

"Heating up a stream and heating up a tub are two entirely different things. It would have taken a more complex spell to heat the stream. Simply easier to deal with the cold than spend the time heating up the water." Loki explained, glancing at his brother.

"And it is easier to go without a bath than listening to you explain magic." Thor said, waving his brother off.

Loki scoffed at him. "Just remember why you're currently sitting in a hot bath instead of a lukewarm one."

Thor grunted and looked at Loki, grinning sheepishly. "You are the most beloved of my friends, brother."

"Save your flattery." Loki rolled his eyes and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He sighed, his arms resting along the sides of the tub.

They spent a few moments just soaking in the warmth of the hot water, letting the chill of the winter they'd been traveling in melt off their bones. After a few minutes, Thor looked at Loki and grinned. "That innkeeper's daughter was pleasant to the eye."

Loki turned his head and gave his brother a pointed look. "You are despicable, Thor." He said, shaking his head in disapproval. "Besides, don't you have a woman waiting for you back home?"

"What she does not know will not hurt me." Thor joked, and Loki scowled at him. "I jest!" He held his hands up as he laughed. "I was not speaking for myself. This time." He grinned a bit impishly. "But for you!"

"I am not sleeping with the innkeeper's daughter. Perhaps if she had brought me hot water instead of lukewarm." Loki replied, shaking his head and closing his eyes again. Unlike his brother, Loki didn't sleep with everything that had a skirt that he passed by.

Thor shook his head ruefully. "You will never marry at the rate you are going with women." He said, lightly splashing his brother and smirking.

Wiping the water off his face, Loki huffed. "Well, with as many women as you end up with, I'm sure you will end up marrying enough for the both of us." He snapped back, narrowing his eyes at his older brother. "I plan on marrying a woman based on an intellectual and emotional relationship, not a physical one like you. And quite frankly, most Asgardian women are lacking in that department. Why else would so many willingly bed someone like Fandral." He grumbled.

Thor smiled a bit. His brother was, at his core where it concerned women, a romantic. And it somewhat bothered the older prince that women overlooked him.

Leaning back he looked up at the ceiling. "Well... I suppose I cannot argue with you on that point." Thor mused, sighing in content as his muscles relaxed in the hot water. "You will find someone for you. Even if we have to seek her out on other realms."

"Oh yes, mother and father will be so pleased if I bring home an elf or dwarf as my bride to be. Or perhaps I'll find a nice mortal girl." He snorted, sarcasm dripping from his words.

Thor laughed. "You never know! You cannot help who claims your heart!" He grinned over at the raven haired prince.

Loki huffed at him, and cast a spell to turn Thor's hot water to ice water instead. He had not heard his big brother yell quite so loudly in some time. What made the whole thing even more humorous for the trickster was when the innkeeper's daughter came running in, only to get an eyeful of Thor's family jewels.

Ah, it was good to be the god of Mischief.

 _ **Fin**_


	15. Day 15: Winter Hats and Mittens

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: OMG. I loved writing this too much. XD

Set in the realm of: Asgard. Thor and Loki are: Children. Guest appearances by: Frigga and Odin.  
 _Chapter Summary: Frigga was possibly the most creative mother in the nine where it concerned making sure her son Loki kept his hats and mittens on during the winter. And Loki seems to just get more creative in how to avoid them._

* * *

 **Day 15: Winter Hats and Mittens**

Even when he was small, Loki Odinson loved the cold. He especially loved to play outside during the cold winter months. And he did not like wearing any form of warm clothing. It was a chore keeping a coat or cloak on the young boy as he grew up, but where it concerned hats and mittens, it was near impossible to keep them on the boy.

He loved the feel of snow under his skin, so mittens were not something he wanted anything to do with. But Frigga was determined to make certain her son kept them on when he went outside. She tried to make certain she was waiting for them by the doorways when the boys would rush outside to play, holding the hat and mittens for the one son that refused to put them on.

However she couldn't always catch them, and Loki, as clever as ever, often found ways around her, like using secret doorways he shouldn't even know about. Then if she would catch him, she had to deal with him trying to outwit her in having to put them on.

"And where are you two going?" She asked, slipping out from behind a pillar near the doorway, a knowing smile on her face.

Thor and Loki looked up at their mother, barely able to stand still. "Outside to play in the snow!" Loki spoke up, about to make a dash for it.

"Not without your hat and mittens you will not be." Frigga said, holding them out for him.

Loki eyed the items in her hands, then looked up at her. With a straight face, the young boy said, "I already am wearing them."

She raised an eyebrow at that, since she could clearly see his head of black hair and his pale little hands were not covered. "Is that so? And are they invisible?"

He nodded. "Yes. They're from Alfheim. The elves make them invisible so they don't restrict movement." He said, smiling innocently up at his mother.

A nearby guard snorted in an attempt to cover up his laugh. Frigga glanced toward the guard then looked down at her son with a shake of her head. She had to give it to him for creativity. "Well, as much as I love elven craftsmanship, their mittens and hats are not as well made as Asgardians." She said, kneeling and 'pretending' to take off the 'Alfheim' mittens and hat, before slipping on the ones she had for him.

Loki looked at his now covered hands then looked up at her with a huff, before he and Thor rushed outside.

But as soon as he was outside, the mittens and hat would come off and be forgotten in the snow. So after some major string pulling, the queen had a plan B when her plan A was left in the snow as soon as Loki went outside.

Every guard in the capital were equipped with a pair of child's mittens and hat. And upon seeing their youngest prince without his, they stopped him and Thor and would have him put them on before he was allowed to go on playing. It worked for awhile, too, for about one winter. The guards simply could not keep up with the prince, and he ended up finding ways around them.

In fact he and Thor made a game of it. At that point, Frigga knew it was pointless to keep the guards carrying the child's mittens and hats.

As he got older and his magic continued to become more advanced, Frigga had an even harder time trying to keep the items in question on her son during the winter.

He and Thor were running outside after it had snowed all night the previous night. Frigga sidestepped out from the doorway, preventing their exit. "I see you have your hat and mittens, Thor. And Loki? I believe you have forgotten yours. But that is okay because I have them here with me." She mused, slipping them onto him.

He looked down at his hands, then looked at his mother. The look in his eyes told her what he was about to do before he ever did it.

He took the hat off, then the mittens and hat went up in smoke - literally. He cast a fire spell and the articles of clothing went up in flames right before Frigga's eyes. "Mother, look! The Norns have burnt my hat and mittens." He grinned mischievously up at his mother. Thor laughed at his brother.

She huffed and folded her arms, shaking her head at her son. She narrowed her eyes at them as she nodded for them to go outside. As they rushed out around her, she looked behind herself at the retreating forms of her sons. Two could play it at that game...

The next morning, as Loki jumped from his bed to get dressed and go outside to play with his brother, he was putting his winter tunic on when he realized something was amiss with the garment. He frowned as he pulled his tunic's arms on, and his hands were blocked from leaving the ends. "What is this?"

He struggled for a bit, then once the tunic was on, he looked down at his hands. At the end of his winter tunic's long sleeves were mittens, sewn right on to the sleeves' holes. He huffed and looked at the rest of his tunics, and every single winter one with long sleeves had mittens sewn on the sleeves.

He groaned and quickly finished, then left his chambers to find his mother and father just leaving their chambers to go and get breakfast. "Mother, what is this?" He held his mitten covered hands up.

Odin stopped and looked at the boy's hands, then looked at his wife and queen with a raised eyebrow. Frigga smiled knowingly and took her son's hands into hers to examine the mittens. "It would appear, my darling son, the Norns realized their mistake yesterday of burning your mittens and have remedied that mistake with sewing mittens onto every single one of your winter tunics." She looked down at him with a smirk and wink.

Loki's jaw dropped as he watched his mother and father then turn and walk toward the dining hall for breakfast.

 _ **Fin**_


	16. Day 16: Shaking From The Cold

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: "I saw my life flash before my eyes and it looked like Thor's ass." LOL I cannot stop laughing at that! XD

Set in the realm of: Midgard. Thor and Loki are: Adults. Guest appearances by: Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.  
 _Chapter Summary: A mission in Antarctica has Thor, Stark and Rogers literally shaking from the cold, despite their tough skins, and it has put them in sour moods. Loki on the other hand is the complete opposite._

* * *

 **Day 16: Shaking From The Cold**

Thor couldn't believe it was possible for Midgard to have a place that was as cold as Jotunheim. In fact in the hollows it felt as though it was actually colder. As he, Loki, Stark and Rogers traversed a high ridge in Antarctica in search of a possible Hydra base, the god of Thunder along with Man of Iron and Captain America were struggling with the cold. Even Stark's suit wasn't capable of keeping out the cold.

Loki however was grinning from ear to ear.

Being a Frost Giant was starting to have a few perks he was kind of glad for. While even the mighty god of Thunder was shaking from the severe cold, Loki felt just fine. Even Stark and Rogers were shaking. "Why Steve, are you shaking from the cold? What would your many fangirls think if they knew you were less than perfect? Effected by the weather like that. Tsk." Loki clicked his tongue.

Steve was a patient man, but he wanted to strangle Loki at the moment. "Loki, shut up." He said, trying to force himself to stop shaking. But he couldn't control his body, and his body was froze. And despite having been frozen alive for decades, he was not immune to severe cold like this.

Loki chuckled as he continued to trudge forth. "That is not a very righteous thing to say, _Captain_. What would that precious Sharon of yours think of you then?"

"That's it. Thor, I'm throwing him off this high ridge." Tony said, forcing himself to move ahead of the golden haired Asgardian and straight for the one that was currently leading them.

Thor grunted and grabbed Stark's shoulder. "You will do no such thing. Even if he is being a pain..." Thor grumbled.

"But it's only fair anyway! He threw me out of a window!" Tony scowled, struggling to free himself from Thor's iron grip. He was freezing even in his heated Iron Man suit and he hardly wanted to deal with Loki's commentary on their situation.

Loki turned around and looked at Stark. "And your Hulk nearly severed my spine." He hissed under his breath, glowering at the billionaire, before a wicked grin spread across his face. "Is the cold getting to you even within that hunk of junk? I thought your suits were better than anything." He said, folding his arms.

"Loki! We are not in the mood." Thor huffed, releasing Stark as he pulled his cloak further around himself. He couldn't stop shaking despite his best efforts. It had been a long time since he felt a chill quite like this one, and being here on this ridge with Tony Stark and Steve Rogers and his trickster of a brother was not making him feel much better.

He just wanted to settle in front of a nice hot fire with a cup of Midgardian coffee and Jane by his side.

"Well, I am. I am feeling rather cheerful in this pleasant weather." Loki gestured to around where they currently stood. "Feels just like home." He said, batting his eyelashes at Thor.

Thor huffed. "Jotunheim is not your home, now or ever. Now stop your noise and let us move on." He rumbled, pushing Loki forward.

Scowling at being shoved, Loki stumbled forward and regained his balance before he continued moving on. "Yes well, being on Jotunheim would be far more enjoyable than being here with the three of you whining like a bunch of kept whores. All because of a little cold weather. Man up, dear _brother_." He sneered over his shoulder.

"Did he just call us whores?" Tony asked. "I mean I can understand Thor and myself but the old man back there is still a virgin." He pointed toward Rogers.

"Can we not bring up the state of my sex life on every single mission?" Steve asked, bewildered.

"You mean lack thereof." Loki called back, smirking a bit when he heard Steve groan.

Suddenly the four stopped when a particular sound caught their attention. Looking up at the same time, the four saw snow rushing down at them. "You've gotta be kidding me!" Stark exclaimed, about to take off from his spot. But the snow was faster, as the avalanche overtook the four of them, throwing them off the ledge they had been walking along.

Thankfully it was brief and hadn't been a full scale avalanche. When they landed on a lower ridge, Loki was the first to climb out, shaking snow off of himself while Thor unburied himself from under Loki, causing the younger prince to topple over. "Where is the Man of Iron and Captain?" He asked, shaking harder than he'd ever shook before from cold.

Loki scowled while climbing to his feet away from Thor, about to snap at him when he heard something. "What is that?"

"Hmm hmming nmm hmm."

Thor furrowed his brow and listened for it. "I do not know what that sound is." He felt movement underneath himself and he looked down, then climbed to his feet.

Stark immediately sprang out of the snow, shaking within his Iron Man suit. "I said you're sitting on him!" He said, teeth chattering while he slowly stepped out of the pit of snow he had been buried in. "I thought I was going to be crushed to death by big foot over there. I saw my life flash before my eyes and it looked like Thor's ass."

"A-At least you didn't land on the bottom of the pile."

The three turned to look at Rogers as he sat up, shaking uncontrollably now as he wrapped his arms around himself. Like the others he was covered in snow.

Loki couldn't help himself. He started to laugh at the whole scene. They looked toward him like he'd gone mad again while he just sat down and covered his face in his hand and laughed at them. Thor and Stark glanced toward one another as they shook from the cold. "I will hold him down."

"I've got the gag." Stark said, producing the same device they'd used to gag Loki when Thor had returned him to Asgard after the events of New York. He knew he was carrying it for a reason.

Loki's head popped up and he narrowed his eyes. "You will not put that thing back on me." He hissed, jumping to his feet. "Tell you what, you don't like my company? Fine. Continue the mission on your own. I am returning home to my woman in our nice warm apartment." He smirked mischievously and winked at the three as they lunged for him, only to land on their faces as he teleported back to New York.

"I hate your brother..." Stark grunted, pushing Thor and Steve off of himself.

"He is adopted..."

 _ **Fin**_


	17. Day 17: Snow Shoveling

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: Oh, that evil bastard. ;)

Set in the realm of: Midgard. Thor and Loki are: Adults. Guest appearances by: Darcy Lewis and Jane Foster.  
 _Chapter Summary: On Asgard, Thor and Loki are princes, and have servants tripping over themselves to serve the brothers. On Midgard however, they are the ones that serve; like shoveling snow for their women._

* * *

 **Day 17: Snow Shoveling**

Living together with his brother and his woman under one roof was sometimes unbearable for Loki. But sometimes it wasn't his brother that was unbearable, but Jane and his own woman. When they woke up today, the four were welcomed by a three foot layer of snow outside. Meaning there was no getting to work on time because their cars were buried and trapped within the snow.

That was unacceptable for Jane Foster. Her work with the Einstein Rosen-Bridge was everything to do. So at the sight of the snow, she promptly turned to the two men in the house and ordered them to shovel the snow out of the driveway so they could leave for work.

At first Loki and Thor thought the woman was joking, until she shoved a couple of snow shovels in their hands and opened the door. And then she threatened to send Thor to the couch. Even Asgardians knew what that meant. Loki had looked toward his woman for help in getting out of it, but Darcy was looking anywhere but at him while she nursed a cup of coffee. Oh he would get her back...

The two princes stared at the snow surrounding them. Thor grumbled while he took one of the snow shovels and began to work. He loved his woman, but this was mundane for the prince of Asgard. This was beneath him! He shoveled the snow vigorously as he got frustrated at the thought. He loved lady Jane, but this was not something he should be doing...

"You look a bit frustrated, dear brother." Loki smirked as he stood against one of the snow covered cars, arms crossed while he watched Thor shoveling snow.

The golden haired Asgardian looked up at Loki and scowled. "I would be less so if my dear brother would aid me in this endeavor." He huffed, tossing Loki the shovel.

The younger of the two snatched the shovel and eyed it. "Mm. I think I will pass. Watching you actually do some work for a change is far more entertaining. Besides, the weather is so lovely." He said, tossing the shovel right back to Thor.

Thor caught it and huffed. "It would go by a lot faster if you helped." He said, continuing to shovel the snow out of the driveway and away from the cars. This was just another reason why he preferred horses to Midgardian vehicles; Asgardian horses were built for war and could trudge through thick snow such as this.

"It would go by a lot faster if you stopped complaining. You know, a little hard work will be good for you." Loki grinned over at Thor. "All those years of being spoiled. It's time you learned what it's like to get your hands dirty."

"All those...? You are just as spoiled as I!" Thor exclaimed.

"Admitting you're spoiled is the first step into making yourself a better man." Loki mused.

The god of Thunder groaned. Loki could be such a pain sometimes. He continued to shovel the snow away from the cars and out of the driveway, trying to clear away as much as he could from both for his woman. Loki watched in amusement, eyes glittering with mischief while Thor continued to work.

He was enjoying this entirely too much, but he didn't care. Seeing the favored son of Odin, the golden prince of Asgard, heir to the throne actually working for himself instead of having a servant do it for him was gratifying to say the least. It was one thing to do battle, that was a given for any man born on Asgard, but to do physical labor that was considered mundane and best done by servants...

His grin couldn't possibly get any wider as it stretched across his face, much like a Cheshire cat as his woman would say.

Taking a handful of snow, the trickster balled it up and tossed it at the back of Thor's head. Thor huffed and looked over toward his mischievous little brother. "Loki! You are not helping!"

"Clearly, as I haven't even picked up the other shovel." He said, smirking at the golden prince who glowered in his direction.

When the snow had been shoveled clear, Thor offered a beaming smile at his woman as she and Darcy came out, ready to go to work. "Thank you so much." Jane smiled and kissed his cheek, and Thor's earlier frustration was gone at the approval from his lady Jane.

Darcy stood next to Loki and looked at him with a smirk. "You didn't lift a finger to help, did ya?"

"Not a one." He replied smoothly.

She grinned and looked toward Thor before the four of them climbed into Jane's car. However, her car wouldn't even start. "Battery's dead." Darcy said dryly, leaning back and looking at Thor. "Think you can jump start it with a bit of lightning, thunder man?"

"He would fry the battery if he did that." Loki said matter of fact, before sighing dramatically. "To prevent the lady Jane from being any later for her work, I will teleport us to SHIELD's HQ." He said, opening the door.

Thor blinked slowly before he looked at his brother. "Are you telling me you could have teleported us all along instead of my having to shovel the snow out from around this vehicle?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at Loki.

The raven haired prince glanced slyly over at his brother, a grin spreading across his face. "Of course. But watching you shovel snow like a commoner was too tempting to pass up."

 _ **Fin**_


	18. Day 18: Sleep

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: Thor totally got yelled at. Hehehehe

Set in the realm of: Asgard. Thor and Loki are: Adults. Guest appearances by: Frigga and Odin.  
 _Chapter Summary: Sometimes, even the princes of Asgard just want to sleep in when it's cold out. And getting them out of bed can be just as difficult as keeping them out of trouble._

* * *

 **Day 18: Sleep**

Asgardians were never early risers. Not even the king or queen are seen before noon. Their sons were rarely out of bed before two. But sometimes, they didn't wish to leave their beds at all. Especially when they'd just returned from a month long hunting trip the night before. When neither showed up for breakfast, and then skipped lunch, it was up to Frigga to rouse her sons for the day.

It was late in the day, nearly five by now. But just because they were princes, they couldn't laze around and sleep all day so Frigga needed to get them up and at least have them make an appearance for dinner, if nothing else for the day. Frigga went to Loki's chambers first, as he was always the easiest to wake.

Loki was sprawled out on his bed, tangled up in blankets. Frigga smiled as she stared at him from the end of the bed. The cold simply did not bother him, he was just being lazy. She chuckled and shook her head slowly at him when she heard soft snoring emitting from him. "My dear son. You would deny you ever snored." She smiled, amused.

His left foot hung off the side of the bed, and she smiled a bit. When he had been a child, he had gotten a severe injury to his left foot. Eir had healed him without any scars or lasting damage, or so they thought. A few years later, when Frigga came to rouse the boy, she had playfully pinched his little toe. That was when they discovered a nerve had not healed properly and in fact, when his little toe was pinched and twisted in a certain manner, a sharp pain shot through his leg.

Now it was the easiest and fastest way to wake him. She took said toe between her fingers and pinched and twisted it in the same way she had done many times before. And like many times before, the dark haired prince jerked his foot away from her as he groaned awake. "You have slept enough for one day, my son. I am sure you are hungry."

"I will eat tomorrow..." He grumbled, burying his face into his pillow.

Frigga shook her head. "I fear you will wither away by then though. Would you truly put your poor mother through such heartache?" She mused, walking over and running her hand through his dark hair.

He couldn't contain the grin that broke out across his face. He glanced up at her, mischief written all over his face. "Am I your favorite son?" He asked, batting his eyes up at her.

She chuckled and gave him a look. "You are more precious to me than life itself." She said, leaning down and kissing the top of his head. "As is your brother. Now up with you." She smirked as he groaned and buried his face back into his pillow.

But Loki managed to drag himself out of bed while his mother left to rouse her eldest son. That was the true chore, as Thor slept harder than any she knew of. And he did not have an easy way of waking up if he wasn't ready to do so. She found Thor in his bed, buried under a pile of pillows and blankets, curled up against the cold.

Unlike Loki, he did not care for the cold and had layers of blankets thrown over him. Some golden hair poked out from under the many blankets. However what told her that he was in fact under all those blankets was the thunderous snoring coming out from under them. He snored much like his father did, reminding Frigga just how happy she was that they did not share the same chambers.

Shaking her head, she unburied Thor's head, finding it buried in a pillow. "Oh good, Thor's simply sleeping. I thought perhaps Ragnarok had begun with all that horrendous sound." She looked up to see Loki standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"Very funny, Loki. Come and help your favorite mother wake your favorite brother." She smirked a bit at him.

He rolled his eyes. "You are my only mother, and unfortunately, he is my only brother. I do not have much choice in him being my favorite sibling." He said, but sauntered over nonetheless and yanked the blankets off the golden haired prince.

"Valhalla forbid there were more of you running around. Asgard would be left in shambles from your misadventures. Your poor father would have long died from stress many years ago, and my hair would be gray." She chuckled as Loki flashed her a grin of mischief. "That is exactly my point." She laughed quietly.

Smirking a bit, Loki looked at his older brother. "Well we could throw him into a tub of ice water."

"He nearly drowned last time until we pulled him back out." Frigga said, looking at Loki pointedly.

He folded his arms. "I could set him on fire."

"You tried that once as well. Do you not recall how he was left hairless? It took a couple years for his hair to grow back to it's usual length." She shook her head with a sigh. "Perhaps something a little less lethal?"

"Sick a bilgesnipe on him?" Loki suggested, grinning. Frigga gave him a look and he huffed. "What? You said a little less lethal." He shrugged.

Frigga looked at Thor and sighed. Despite their conversation, he did not stir, nor stop snoring in the least bit. She shook her head at him. "Just like his father."

"Well, perhaps wake him the same as you wake father?" Loki suggested.

His mother looked at him with a look in her eyes. "I will not do to my son what I do to my husband to wake him." She said, a slight smile tugging her lips.

Loki looked horrified at what she was suggesting, and quickly shook his head and groaned. "Mother!" He covered his face with his hand and turned away as she chuckled quietly at his reaction. Thor continued to just snore, blissfully unaware of what was going on around him as he slept like a log. Shaking his head at his oblivious brother, Loki snorted. "Perhaps we could crush his foot much like mine was as a child, then see if the same nerve is left damaged and we can simply wake him that way."

"Yours was not on purpose my dear." Frigga chuckled weakly at Loki's morbid suggestion.

"What is the meaning of my sons being so lazy today?"

Both Loki and Frigga turned to look at Odin as he walked in holding Gungnir. Loki held his hands up in surrender. "I am wide awake now thanks to mother. Thor on the other hand is another story entirely." He said, folding his arms and glancing at his brother with a snort.

Frigga smiled wearily. "Perhaps, my dear husband, you can wake our eldest son from his slumber? I woke Loki." She smiled a bit.

Odin shook his head, then tapped the floor with Gungnir as he said, "Thor Odinson, _wake now_." His voice boomed out in the room.

Loki quickly sidestepped Thor as he fell out of bed at suddenly being awaken from his deep sleep. He popped his head up and blinked up at his family. "What is it?!"

"Dinner." Frigga said with a smile, patting Thor's head before she went to Odin's side and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, my love." She said, walking out.

Odin looked at Thor and sighed. "Get ready for dinner." He ordered, looking at both of his sons before turning and following his queen out of his heir's chambers.

Loki looked down at Thor with a smirk as his big brother grumbled and rubbed his head. "What did I do to be yelled at like that by father?" He asked, yawning while he climbed up off the floor.

The younger prince snorted. "Sleep in until dinner time. I didn't get yelled at though." His smirk grew as Thor shot him a dark look.

 _ **Fin**_


	19. Day 19: Cookies

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: Oh they're so bad...

Set in the realm of: Asgard. Thor and Loki are: Children. Guest appearances by: Frigga.  
 _Chapter Summary: With the winter solstice tomorrow, everyone was getting ready, and cookies were being baked for the festival. Thor and Loki are too impatient to wait, so they decide to storm the kitchen and get some freshly baked ones._

* * *

 **Day 19: Cookies**

The winter solstice was tomorrow and the palace was all in an uproar. The two young princes were loving the chaos that was going on around them, because it meant they could get away with just about anything and no one even took notice. They played on the throne and they climbed the tree in their mother's garden while their parents were busy with the preparations.

With everyone so busy preparing for tomorrow's festivities, the princes had full run of the place. But there was one area that even with as hectic as everything was, they couldn't breach the threshold. No matter how they tried, they couldn't get into that one area that captivated the boys.

The kitchen.

The kitchen was off limits all the time, no matter what. If the boys wanted something, they had to ask for it from a servant or their mother. But they could not go within, even for the smallest things. However, the aromas that came billowing from the kitchen doorway were mesmerizing and intoxicating to the young boys. Especially the cookies that were only ever made for special occasions.

This solstice they were determined to enter the sacred location and sneak some extra cookies. While their mother allowed them one cookie each before the feast, it simply was not enough. And they wanted them when they were freshly baked. So the two decided this would be the year they broke in and got fresh cookies.

The two reached the borders of their destination and peered around the corner toward the doorway. "So how are we getting in there?" Thor asked, looking at his brother and partner in crime.

Loki smiled mischievously at his big brother, green eyes bright as his mind conjured up a plan. "I have an idea." He said, looking at Thor then over at the doorway. He closed his eyes and started moving his hands and Thor recognized this as him trying to create an illusion. Then Thor looked at the floor as something caught his attention, and he had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing,

The younger prince had created an illusion of dozens of rats. The rats scurried into the kitchen, and Thor clamped both of his hands over his mouth to keep from making any sound as they heard screams erupting from the kitchen. The workers rushed out, all screaming as rats were running around their feet.

As soon as they fled, Loki and Thor made their move and rushed between the skirts of the women rushing to get out of the kitchen and away from the rats. In the commotion no one noticed two young boys running in. They rushed in, found a tray of freshly baked cookies, and grabbed as many as they could carry, then rushed back out before anyone was the wiser.

When the workers returned with guards, there were no rats. But there was a whole tray of cookies missing.

Frigga was of course immediately told of the events. She told them to go back to work, while she went on a search for two missing princes. She knew as soon as the servants told her what transpired who was responsible. After searching for them in their usual places, she decided to check the two places that they always wanted to play but were normally not allowed.

Her garden was empty, but as she entered the throne room she was sure she heard the telltale sound of little thieves giggling with success. Walking over to the throne, she stepped behind it and found the 'rats' in question. "Enjoying those cookies?" She mused.

Thor and Loki jumped and looked up at their mother, caught red handed with cookies in their mouths.

Frigga folded her arms and looked down at them. "I was told dozens of rats stormed the kitchen, and then a whole tray of cookies disappeared. But I only see two rats here." She said, shaking her head. "Loki. Thor. Do you have anything you would like to say?" She asked, looking between them.

The two shared a look, before quickly swallowing what was in their mouths. Loki then smiled up at his mother as innocently as he could muster (And even after being caught he could look as innocent as they came), then held up a cookie. "Do you want a cookie?"

Their mother shook her head, and couldn't suppress the smile that stretched across her face as she accepted the cookie from her mischievous son. It was hard to stay mad when he could play her like he did. "Just this once, the rats elude capture." She said, taking a bite of the cookie as the boys beamed up at her.

 _ **Fin**_


	20. Day 20: Scarves

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: So THAT's where he got that scarf. XD

Set in the realm of: Midgard. Thor and Loki are: Adults. Guest appearances by: Darcy Lewis and a Midgardian salesman.  
 _Chapter Summary: As Christmas approaches, Darcy has Thor and Loki take her out Christmas shopping for the Avengers. And Darcy and Thor learn where Loki got his favorite Midgardian scarf._

* * *

 **Day 20: Scarves**

Darcy wasn't the biggest Christmas shopper. She would go all out for one person (That person being herself until she met Loki) and then buy something relatively mundane, like candles or gift cards for everyone else around her. This year was no different. However, this year, Loki told her if he was to go along with her, they would go to a better store than just some dollar store. So he picked the store they went.

And Darcy was quickly realizing her man probably had the most expensive taste in the world.

"Seriously! This is for the people that tried to kill you, and you drag me to a store where a pair of socks costs more than seventy five dollars? A pair of socks! They're not even lined with gold, or even silver!" Darcy was complaining as they walked through the store of Loki's choice. "Where did you find this place? WWW dot Mr. Richie Pants dot com?" She huffed.

Loki smirked while he walked alongside her. "I used the memories of the men I had under my control when I attempted to take over Midgard to find this place." He said, and Thor gave him a look.

Darcy grinned and smacked his arm playfully. "That's my man." She said, and Thor sighed heavily while he shook his head at the both of them. He wasn't sure which was the worse influence of the pair.

As they were looking at some slightly more manageably priced items, a man came up to them. "Ah, I thought that was you, Mr. Smith."

"What? Who?" Darcy blinked at the man.

"So you are still working here." Loki smiled pleasantly, obviously recognizing the man. "Mr. Johnson, this is my girlfriend, Darcy Lewis. And my older brother, Thor Smith."

"Thor Smith...?" Thor mumbled, eyeing his brother before looking at the man.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I once helped Mr. Smith with his wardrobe." The man said, smiling rather proudly over that. "I'm glad to see you've returned. Can I help you with anything?"

"Actually yes, my girlfriend and I are Christmas shopping for some friends. Perhaps you can suggest something simple to get them." He said, looking at Darcy.

"We actually just got a whole new shipment of scarves. Many different styles, and they make perfect Christmas gifts. I see you are wearing the one you got from me." The man said with a proud smile.

"So THIS is where you got that scarf." Darcy said, and she and Thor looked at each with an 'Ahh' look.

Nodding, Loki motioned for Johnson to lead the way. "How about getting everyone a scarf for Christmas?" He asked, looking at Darcy.

She shrugged. "Thor, did you bring that credit card SHIELD gave you?" She asked, looking at the older brother.

The god of Thunder blinked then nodded while he reached into his pocket and pulled out the wallet Jane had given him, pulling out the credit card S.H.I.E.L.D. had issued him. "Yes, why?"

Darcy plucked it from his grasp. "Because we're going to need some serious cash to buy every Avenger a scarf from this place." She said, following Loki toward the scarves.

Thor frowned and followed behind them. "I am pretty certain that was not meant to be used for things such as gifts..." He mumbled.

"Blame your brother for dragging me here to do Christmas shopping. I was happy just getting everyone a candle from a dollar store or something cheap like that." Darcy shrugged nonchalantly, picking up a couple different scarves that caught her attention. At this point she knew better than to look at the price tags.

Besides, it was S.H.I.E.L.D.'s money anyway, and Thor never really used it since he lived with Jane. However, apparently scarves could be very expensive, because by the time she'd bought every Avenger (And that included Jane and Nick Fury) a scarf, she'd spent a couple thousand dollars.

Thor got a call from Director Fury within the hour.

 _ **Fin**_


	21. Day 21: Soup

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: Hot dog soup. IT'S A THING! XD

Set in the realm of: Midgard. Thor and Loki are: Adults. Guest appearances by: Darcy Lewis.  
 _Chapter Summary: With Jane being sent halfway across the world to study something for S.H.I.E.L.D., Thor and Loki are left alone with Darcy. And unfortunately, Loki was late getting home; so Darcy cooked dinner._

* * *

 **Day 21: Soup**

While Jane was away on S.H.I.E.L.D. business, Thor had been moping around their home. Loki however still had to work, leaving Darcy home alone with his incompetent adoptive brother. He had tried to get home earlier but had to stay at the lab later than usual. He didn't even bother with a S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicle to drive him back home, he simply teleported as soon as they relieved him of his work.

It wasn't that he was worried Darcy and Thor would do anything behind his back. Thor would never hurt Jane or Loki like that, and Darcy was Loki's woman - and that was what she said, not him. No, that was not his worry or why he had tried to get home earlier. As soon as he teleported into their shared home, he smelt it and he groaned.

He had tried getting home early so he could do the cooking instead of Darcy. He failed from the smell of it.

Thor and Darcy were perhaps the world's worst cooks, and that included every other world besides Midgard. He had always done the cooking if he and Thor had gone hunting together with no one else. And as much as he loved his woman, she could not cook to save her life; or his. Jane and him did the cooking in their little shared home of theirs, but Jane was gone for S.H.I.E.L.D. work. It had been up to him, and up until tonight it had worked out well enough.

But tonight he was late, and he smelled something foul in the air that could only mean the evil mistress had cooked something. He walked into the kitchen warily. Thor was sitting at the table as Darcy was putting bowls of _something_ on the table before him. She looked up and grinned. "Hey, perfect timing! Dinner's done." She smiled proudly.

Loki sat down heavily at the table and stared down at the bowl placed before him. "That's what I was afraid of." He mumbled. He glanced up at Darcy. "What is it?"

"Duh! It's soup. What else would you put in a bowl?" She replied with a roll of her eyes, sitting down next to him and smiling at him far too innocently for Loki's comfort levels concerning the situation.

"Well one can place human remains in a bowl as a sacrifice. Is that what sort of soup this is?" He asked, taking his spoon and nudging something odd floating in it. When it rolled in the liquid, Loki nearly lost it. "Is that a finger?!"

"What?" Darcy and Thor looked over at Loki's bowl.

Darcy huffed and smacked his arm. "That's not a finger! It's a hot dog." She rolled her eyes at him. "You can be such a drama king sometimes. Now stop playing with your food and eat up!"

"A hot dog...in soup?" Loki swallowed thickly at the prospect of having to eat. He was considering going without tonight.

"Yeah!" Darcy grinned and patted Thor's shoulder. "He helped pick it out. It's called hot dog soup. Can you believe it? It's really a thing!"

Loki narrowed his eyes at his smiling, so called brother. "Why did I not see that I was adopted sooner?" He asked, shaking his head as Thor frowned a bit at him. He then looked at Darcy. "Darling, Mistress, it is usually not customary for a woman to poison her man before they're married."

The brunette huffed at him. "Oh ha ha, very funny! If I wanted to poison you, I wouldn't do it through your food." She smirked wickedly then. "I'd put the poison on my breasts."

Loki gave a slow, sinful smile at that. "That's my girl."

Thor grunted at them and shook his head. "I do not want to be privy to this conversation. Can we not simply eat? The soup is getting cold." He said, taking a spoonful and gulping it down.

Loki looked at him and cringed. "How can you eat- Nevermind, you will eat anything." He glanced down at his own bowl of soup, then pushed it over to Thor as the bottomless pit practically swallowed the bowl whole.

"You are not going to eat your woman's dinner? It is quite delicious!" Thor said, taking Loki's bowl regardless after he'd finished his own and starting to eat Loki's share.

The dark haired prince stood up, kissed Darcy's cheek, then looked at Thor. "I am ordering takeout." He said, looking at Darcy. "Want anything?"

"How about some egg rolls?" She asked, jumping up to get the phone.

"You as well? But you worked hard on this, Lady Darcy!" Thor said, watching after her before he looked at Loki.

"Be that as it may, my woman is not stupid. Given the choice between takeout and her own cooking, she will always choose the former." Loki said, smirking a bit as he plucked the phone from Darcy when she returned with it. He walked out of the kitchen to order from their favorite Chinese restaurant.

Darcy nodded to what Loki had said and looked at Thor. "What he said. Glad someone in this house likes my cooking though! You're the first!" She said as she gave a thumbs up.

Thor beamed while he continued to eat the hot dog soup, regardless of what she or Loki thought. He rather liked the soup Loki's woman had made tonight, and would be requesting it again in the future.

 _ **Fin**_


	22. Day 22: Huddle For Warmth

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: Loki doesn't share well.

Set in the realm of: Midgard. Thor and Loki are: Adults. Guest appearances by: Darcy Lewis.  
 _Chapter Summary: When Loki and Thor takes Darcy camping for the first time, things had started off well; until a sudden cold front blows through. Now Darcy's huddling for warmth between Asgard's princes._

* * *

 **Day 22: Huddle For Warmth**

Darcy had never been camping, and really didn't plan on going. However, Loki and Thor were going stir crazy without any world disasters that called for the Avengers. Jane busy with her work concerning the Einstein Rosen-Bridge, Darcy was left to entertain both of the Asgardian princes. Loki was easy, all she had to do was have sex with him and he was left content.

Thor was another story. So she suggested they do something they normally did during times such as these back home. But she hadn't expected them to up and take her camping in the wilderness of Norway. It was early winter but it was only slightly cool so there was that going for her at least. And things were even going well, it was kind of fun.

Thor had even gone hunting and brought back a deer for dinner. Darcy was sure he was trying to poison her at that point, but she sat and watched in morbid fascination as Loki skinned the deer and they began to cook it. They told her of stories when they would do this sort of thing when they were younger, and Darcy was pretty sure Loki actually missed those days.

But then, all of a sudden, a cold front came in while they were sleeping. When they woke up, Darcy thought Loki had decided to go all Frost Giant on them, but it was just mother nature being the fickle bitch that she was. She would have preferred a Frost Giant to mother nature.

Loki got the fire started again while Thor went and got more firewood. Even with the coats Darcy had brought, she was shivering where she sat in front of the fire. The dark haired prince looked at his woman and smiled sympathetically. The cold didn't bother him, of course, but Darcy was another story. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "I could teleport us back now if you would like me to."

"No," Darcy said, rubbing her hands together. "You won't. Because you and Thor are driving me crazy back at the house without chaos to prevent, or cause in your case." She said, huddling closer to the man. He didn't give off the same heat as a regular person, considering he was a Frost Giant, but it was better than nothing. "You two are actually tolerable out here right now."

He smiled a bit. "It has been a long time since either of us has done something normal. Being here on Midgard isn't easy for us." He said, running his hand through Darcy's hair. "I appreciate you sticking it out for my benefit."

"And Thor's." Darcy said.

"And Thor's what?" Thor asked as he came back, dropping the wood he got for the fire on the ground and placing some logs into the fire.

"Sanity." Darcy said, grinning a bit at Loki whom chuckled at her.

"My sanity?" Thor questioned, furrowing his brow in confusion. But he shook his head as he sat down on the other side of Darcy and rubbed his hands together. "It is going to snow soon." He said, looking over at Loki and grinning. "Remember the time we went hunting much like this, and went to sleep one night, only to wake buried in a layer of snow?"

Loki snorted and nodded. He'd almost forgotten that. "You got sick from that." He said with a smirk.

"You two really slept through it snowing on- wait, nevermind. You'd sleep through a twister running you over." The brunette rolled her eyes at the princes. "Loki! Heat up some of that meat for me." She elbowed him.

The trickster grunted and moved away from her. "Why must I do it? Can't you do it just as well?" He asked, though as he did he was moving to do as she told him.

"You're the magic man here. I'd probably burn it." She replied, grinning up at Loki as she adjusted her glasses. The loss of her Frost Giant at her side made a chill run up her side, and she scooted over to Thor to suck the warmth from him. "Jeeze, you're radiating heat like...a radiator." She snorted a laugh.

Glancing over his shoulder to see what Darcy was rambling on about, Loki huffed at the sight of his woman huddling close to Thor for warmth. He understood her reasoning, but he didn't have to like it one bit. He quickly heated some of the venison they had and took some over to her and Thor both, before claiming his seat on the other side of Darcy.

Darcy munched on the actually pretty good deer meat while she enjoyed being huddled between two princes, even if the one wasn't exactly the warmest - literally. "I can live with this for a couple more days."

"We're not sleeping like this." Loki said flatly.

Thor laughed weakly and smiled over at Loki. "She is cold."

"I don't care if she's suffering frostbite. We are not sleeping huddled together with my woman next to you." Loki looked at the golden prince with narrowed eyes.

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes at Loki's jealousy, Darcy leaned more into him. "Don't worry, once you do blue, no one else is fun enough for you." She said, kissing his cheek before she continued to eat on her lunch.

Loki grinned wolfishly at that as Thor just shook his head at the both of them.

 _ **Fin**_


	23. Day 23: Sick

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: OMG the poor thing. :(

Set in the realm of: Asgard. Thor and Loki are: Children. Guest appearances by: Frigga and Eir.  
 _Chapter Summary: Thor is always woken up by either his little brother or their mother. But today, neither wakes the young prince, and he finds out what happens when someone with magic gets sick._

* * *

 **Day 23: Sick**

As Thor awoke today, he blinked blearily around to find no one there. Normally either his little brother would wake him up or their mother would come to get him up for breakfast. But sitting up and rubbing his eyes clear of the sleep, he seen that he was alone in his room. "Mother? Loki?" He called, climbing out of bed. No one responded, so the young heir to Asgard's throne made his way out of his chambers to find out where his brother or mother was.

He first went to Loki's chambers across the hall from his own. "Loki?" He then heard a sneeze that sounded suspiciously like his younger brother. He grabbed the door handles to find out why Loki hadn't gotten out of bed when he let out a yelp of surprise and pulled his hands back from the door's handles.

Both handles had suddenly been covered in ice, nearly freezing Thor's hands in the process.

The door opened to reveal Frigga and she frowned down at Thor. "What happened?" She asked, kneeling down and taking Thor's hands in hers to see if they were hurt when she seen he was cradling them. "Eir!"

"The handles, they froze my hands." Thor mumbled, watching as Eir came out of Loki's room and knelt next to Frigga, taking the prince's hands and casting a healing spell. "What's going on? Where's Loki? What happened to the door handles?"

"Thankfully there is no real damage." Eir said, looking to Frigga and nodding before she stood and returned to Loki's room.

Frigga stood up, taking Thor's hand and pulling him away from the doorway. "You will have to play by yourself today, Thor. Loki cannot leave his chambers." She said, smiling sadly down at Thor.

Thor shook his head as he looked back at Loki's bedroom doors then up at his mother. "I do not understand, mother. What's wrong with Loki?" He asked, tugging on his arm and putting his brakes on, refusing to leave his brother's chambers until he was told what was going on.

Sighing quietly, his mother nodded and looked at him as she knelt in front of him. "Loki is not feeling well. He has become sick. He cannot play with you today." She said, running her hand through Thor's lightly golden hair.

"What? But Loki does not get sick. I want to see him." He said, turning to go back to Loki's bedroom.

But Frigga shook her head and pulled Thor back. "You cannot see him right now, Thor. He is-" A sneeze from Loki's room interrupted her and she frowned as she heard glass break. "Eir?"

Thor took the opportunity of his mother being distracted and dashed for Loki's room. Frigga was right on his heels, but he ran into Loki's room before she could stop him. She grabbed him as they surveyed the damage. Loki's mirror was shattered, one of his books laying amid the broken glass shards.

Looking from the broken mirror, Thor found his little brother sitting in the middle of his bed, looking miserable and frustrated as Eir was attempting to give him some medicine. Thor looked up at his mother, confusion written all over his face.

Frigga sighed quietly and looked at Thor. "Loki is sick right now. And when one with magic becomes ill, they cannot control their magic. The ice on the door handles, the book flying into the mirror. Every time he sneezes, he loses control of his magic and something happens. It is safer for you to stay away from him until he is well again, Thor." She said, running her hand through Thor's hair.

Eir managed to get Loki to swallow his medicine, trying not to smile at the face he was making at her for making him swallow the distasteful liquid. She looked at Thor and nodded. "Your mother is right, my prince." She said softly.

"But..." Thor mumbled, looking at his little brother. Loki looked outright miserable, and Thor hated seeing his little brother and best friend looking like that.

Loki was about to open his mouth and tell Thor he would be fine when he suddenly sneezed instead, and then he sneezed again, and then a third time. Frigga and Eir held their breaths, knowing whatever his magic was about to do it wouldn't just be a simple book flying across the room or ice forming on something.

And they were right, as the sound of wood cracking could be heard from Loki's bed. His bed then broke in half, causing him to yell out in surprise as he sank into the middle. The crack followed up the headboard and straight into the wall. Loki looked up behind himself, green eyes widening. "M-Mother!"

Frigga quickly moved over to the bed and lifted the young boy up out of the broken bed and away from the damaged wall. She and Eir stood back, thankful the crack in the wall hadn't reached the ceiling. "It is alright now, the spell has past." She said, cradling the boy in her arms as he clung to her.

Thor was still standing by the doorway, eyes widened in shock at what a couple of little sneezes born from a cold could bring forth out of his little brother. "W-Why can't Eir just heal him like she always does for us?" He asked, frowning up at them.

Eir looked at the young heir and shook her head slowly. "Unfortunately, magic cannot heal everything."

"Come, Thor. You should not be here, it is dangerous." Frigga said as she handed her youngest son to Eir, nodding to her to look out for him while she took Thor out of his chambers. She walked over and took Thor's hand, smiling sympathetically down at him. "He will be alright, do not worry." She tried reassuring Thor, but it wasn't easy when neither she nor Eir knew just what would happen next.

Thor followed his mother out, looking over his shoulder at Loki as his little brother stared after him. They gave small waves to one another before Frigga closed the doors behind her.

Loki was sick for a whole week. It was the most miserable week for everyone involved. Loki, because he felt awful the entire time. Thor because he could not be near his brother whatsoever. And everyone else because of Loki's out of control magic wreaking havoc upon his chambers and anyone that went within them. Eir had more dresses catch fire than she cared to think about, while a servant ended up with frostbite on her right hand when ice formed over her entire hand.

Even the guards standing outside his chamber doors were not spared, as one guard ended up nearly being crushed to death as his armor collapsed in on itself with him still in it. Another's helmet caught fire, while another pair of guards seen a hundred snakes suddenly slithering out from under the door.

His chambers were left in ruins by the end of the week. Thankfully Asgard had some of the best workmen that were able to repair the damage and servants to clean the mess, while Loki slept with Thor in his chambers and was allowed to return to playing outside with his brother.

 _ **Fin**_


	24. Day 24: Boots

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: I feel sorry for the dwarves every year. XD

Set in the realm of: Nidavellir. Thor and Loki are: Children. Guest appearances by: Frigga, Eitri and a dwarven salesman.  
 _Chapter Summary: It's once again winter, and once again Frigga must get new winter boots for her growing sons. And the best winter boots are made by the dwarves of Nidavellir._

* * *

 **Day 24: Boots**

Winter had once again returned to the golden realm. It had already begun to snow, though the snowflakes melted upon landing on the ground still. Because it was getting colder, it was time to pull out the winter clothing and boots. However, when one had two boys that were growing more each year, one could not simply pull out last year's winter wardrobe.

Frigga was put in such a position. And she couldn't simply go into the market and get new ones, for her boys tended to be rough on their winter boots and clothes, with how they played outside nearly all hours of the day. While Asgard made clothing and armor was well made, no one made winter boots like the dwarves of Nidavellir.

So the queen of Asgard took her two young sons to the realm of the dwarves.

The dwarves were allies of Asgard, and their king was a personal friend to the royal family. When word came to Eitri, the king of the dwarves was personally present as Frigga arrived with her two sons on the realm. As soon as the Bifrost was closed, Loki and Thor were running ahead of their mother. "Thor! Loki!" She sighed, shaking her head while stepping forward.

Eitri awaited her and smiled. "Ah, queen Frigga. You grow more beautiful each year." He took her hand and kissed it, making her smile at him. "And they grow more rambunctious with each year. How do you do it?" He mused.

She chuckled. "I have yet to answer that myself. I am sorry I must unleash my sons upon you once more, but winter has returned and their little feet have grown out of their winter boots." She smiled sympathetically at the dwarven king.

"Well, it is a good thing we of Nidavellir are sturdy beings. I think we'll be able to handle a couple of Asgardian princes." Eitri chuckled as he started walking toward the marketplace.

Thor and Loki were way ahead of them, looking at the boots and other articles of clothing for winter. Of course, they were grabbing things that had nothing to do with what their mother brought them to Nidavellir for, which is what Frigga dreaded most. It was quite hard to say no to her sons, especially Loki when he would work her with those eyes of his.

Frigga and Eitri walked into the marketplace to find several shopkeepers trying their best to shoo away the princes from touching every single item. Frigga sighed quietly as Eitri just laughed. "Boys, we are not here for everything. Pick out a pair of winter boots." She reminded them, and they looked at their mother and then dashed off for their goal.

The shopkeepers of Nidavellir always dreaded this time of year because the Asgardian princes were a handful, and they only wondered how Asgard could handle the both of them all year round.

Finally the four arrived at the shop that made the boots Frigga preferred her sons wearing. Thor and Loki were already looking through the hundreds of styles of winter boots. The poor shopkeeper just stood by with a bewildered look. He couldn't very well do anything since his king and the queen of Asgard stood right there, so he watched as the little terrors messed up his displays.

Frigga glanced at Eitri who was all smiles, and she chuckled quietly and looked back at her sons. "You only need one pair, Thor." She said, as she seen Thor holding a couple different pairs. "And preferably ones in your own sizes."

"Ah, that is okay my queen...any boot he chooses I should have in his size." The shopkeeper spoke up, smiling weakly at the queen.

"Thank you for that." Frigga said with a nod of her head at the man, before turning her attention back on her sons.

Thor beamed at them and tried to find just one pair of boots that he liked. Loki was a bit more picky than his brother, even after Thor had finally chosen a pair, Loki had not. "Is there no boots you like, Loki?"

"No." The dark haired boy said. "They're all ugly."

The shopkeeper sputtered as Thor laughed, and Eitri tried to keep from laughing at the boy's bluntness. Frigga shook her head at him. He had started to become more conscious and finicky about what he wore in the last year, much more so than his older brother. "You cannot say that in front of the shopkeeper, Loki. It is rude."

"But if he knows his boots are ugly, maybe he'll make some that aren't." Loki said, blinking up at his mother.

Eitri couldn't restrain the snort of laughter at that one. Frigga gave the king a look before looking at Loki and sighing. "Are there no boots at all you like? You only need one pair."

Loki blew out a breath and looked through the boots once more. Frigga and Eitri watched while Thor tried to talk his mother into getting him another pair of boots. They spent an hour there, waiting as Loki picked through each pair. It had taken so long for him to actually choose, Thor managed to talk Frigga into a second pair of boots.

Finally he did pick one pair, and the shopkeeper was more than happy to simply give them to the queen of Asgard just to get rid of the boys. As Thor and Loki started back to where the Bifrost would take them back home, Frigga walked beside Eitri. "Thank you for your patience with my sons today, Eitri." She said, looking at him.

He waved his hand and smiled up at her. "Don't you worry about them. They're boys, and I've a few myself so I know what they can be like. That little one though," He nodded toward Loki, "I get the feeling he is going to be quite the handful as he gets older. I didn't think it possible for someone to cause more trouble than his brother. Picking through every single pair of boot and insulting that poor shopkeeper!" He laughed.

"You have no idea the mischief Loki is capable of causing. Today was quite peaceful compared to most others." Frigga mused, smiling a bit as she watched Thor and Loki run ahead with their new boots in hand.

 _ **Fin**_


	25. Day 25: Trade Gifts

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: Ironic how they both chose books for one another. ;D

Set in the realm of: Midgard. Thor and Loki are: Adults. Guest appearances by: Darcy Lewis.  
 _Chapter Summary: It's a tradition on Midgard during the holiday of Christmas to trade gifts. Thor hadn't gotten his wayward little brother a gift in a long time now, but this is the perfect excuse to do so. Surprisingly, Loki gives him one too._

* * *

 **Day 25: Trade Gifts**

When Thor learned of what Midgardians did on the holidays Christmas, he knew it was the perfect opportunity to give his little brother a gift. After everything that happened between them, giving gifts hardly seemed relevant anymore. It upset Thor, but there wasn't much he could do to change how things were.

But Christmas meant he could give his little brother something, and perhaps show Loki he still cared. That he still wanted him in his life no matter what had happened between them in the last couple of years. So when Jane explained Christmas to him, he went on a search of what would be the perfect gift for his brother.

Midgard and Asgard were two entirely different realms, including what items they sold. However, he wasn't alone. He went to the one man he knew could help him; the Man of Iron. He gave Tony Stark a list of things that Loki liked, and hoped he could find something among that list here on Midgard.

And surprisingly, Tony did in fact find something, something Thor didn't expect. He had to get Nick Fury involved, but after long negotiations between Thor, Stark, Fury and the director of W.A.N.D., Pandora Peters, Thor was given the item in question to give to Loki for Christmas.

Tony Stark threw a large Christmas party for the members of the Avengers and their families and friends. Everyone was exchanging gifts, drinking eggnog, eating on the Christmas dinner Stark had made for them. The party was in full swing, and Loki was of course off on his own with the only other person he seemed to show any affection toward anymore; Darcy Lewis.

Thor smiled a bit as he looked at the two, away from everyone else. Neither really fit in among the Avengers, and ended up being drawn to one another for it.

Looking down at the box that contained Loki's gift, Thor started walking over toward the couple. "Loki, Lady Darcy." He said in greeting with a bright smile. "Merry Christmas." He said, fumbling with the wrapped gift he had for Loki.

"Hey there, big guy. Merry Christmas." Darcy said, smacking Thor's biceps playfully. "Pretty big shindig Stark has going on here. How's your first Christmas party going?" She asked, before downing the rest of her eggnog. "This is the best eggnog ever. Stark spoils me." She said with a grin.

Loki rolled his eyes at her. "It's not just for you, Mistress."

Thor smiled a bit and looked at Loki. "I was hoping perhaps we could have a moment?" He asked, glancing at Darcy. "I will return him to you in a moment, Lady Darcy."

She waved her hand. "Just don't go all, Hulk smash on him like Banner did before." She smirked at Loki who scowled at her, then she waved her cup. "Gonna fill this bad boy back up." She then sashayed her way back to the table.

Loki watched after her, shaking his head slightly and then looking at Thor. "What do you want?" He asked, glancing down at the cup of eggnog Darcy had made him get.

The golden haired prince shifted his weight from foot to foot as he considered his words. "It is customary on this holiday that Midgardians exchange gifts. I know a lot has happened but... I still wished to get you something." He said, holding out the wrapped box to the younger male.

The god of Mischief looked back up at Thor, then down at the gift. He sat his cup down and then took the box. "You got me something? What in the nine could you possibly get me that I would want? Especially here on Midgard." He said, looking at Thor blankly.

Thor huffed. "Just open it." He said gruffly, folding his arms and looking at Loki expectantly.

Sighing, Loki unwrapped the box and opened it, pulling out it's contents. He looked down at what he was holding and dropped the box as he took the item in question in both hands. "Where did you get this?" He asked, looking up at Thor before looking back down at his gift.

It was an old tome, hundreds of years old but kept preserved with the magic within it. The tome was one of the few rare Midgardian ones with spells long forgotten by most other realms. Loki knew of these few rare book because he was always searching for new spells to master, and other tomes referred to ones such as this one.

Thor was beaming at Loki. He could see his brother was interested and actually liked it. "You like it? I asked Tony if he knew where I could find something like this. After long negotiations with Nick Fury and a woman by the name of Pandora Peters, I was given this book. Apparently Pandora is a director of something called WAND, much like Nick Fury is of SHIELD. They found this book a great many years ago, but no one could understand it's language."

"And they agreed to let you just give it to me?" Loki asked, skeptical of that being the case.

But Thor bobbed his head in a nod. "They did though. Since it has sat unused for many years, Tony and I insisted it would be best to be given to someone that could understand it." Thor ran a hand through his hair then. "They wish for you to translate it for them, but you are allowed to keep it after." He smiled weakly.

Loki looked at the tome, running his thumb across the spine. "This was...actually thoughtful of you." He said, glancing up at Thor whom was grinning from ear to ear at him. He rolled his eyes and blew out a breath then. "I suppose I have no choice but to give you your gift."

"You got me something?" Thor's blue eyes brightened like a child's would.

The raven haired male snorted as he waved his hand, and suddenly a box similar in size to the one Thor had given him appeared in his hand. He held it out for Thor to take then, and Thor immediately took it and unwrapped the box like an eager child. Loki had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes anymore at Thor as the Asgardian opened the box and pulled out the gift within.

"Ms. Lewis insisted I get you something for Christmas, I said coal, however she said that was more appropriate for myself." He snorted. "She said to get you that. I couldn't have agreed more." He smirked as Thor looked over his gift.

What Loki had given Thor was a Midgardian dictionary, something everyone who knew Thor thought he needed to become better acquainted with modern terms and phrases. Loki was at least making an effort in learning them, especially the more he spent time with Darcy because she often used words and phrases that only a modern Midgardian would understand.

Thor looked at Loki, and before the younger brother could do anything to stop him, Thor had wrapped his arms around Loki and pulled him into a bear hug. "Release me, you giant oaf!" Loki hissed as Thor hugged him.

The god of Thunder beamed at his little brother as he put him back down. "It is a wonderful and most thoughtful gift, brother! I will cherish it and master the Midgardian language." He said, all smiles as he ruffled Loki's hair.

Loki scowled at the man and ran his hands through his hair to brush it back down, glaring at Thor as he moved away from him. "Oaf, I am not your brother." He muttered under his breath while straightening his clothes out again from Thor's manhandling. He took the tome and cup of eggnog, glancing at Thor with a snort, but his gaze softened somewhat as he mumbled a soft 'thanks' under his breath before he made his way toward Darcy whom was on her third cup of eggnog.

Thor was all smiles and he watched his younger brother join Darcy once more. He wouldn't have cared if Loki had gotten him coal, Loki had actually gotten him something. Of course it was Darcy's idea, but she was truly helping him in ways he probably didn't even see. And Thor was glad for it.

He looked down at the dictionary and grinned ruefully. It was in fact something he could use here on Midgard.

 _ **Fin**_


	26. Day 26: Foggy Breaths

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: Based on the scene of them going to Jotunheim in the first movie.

Set in the realm of: Jotunheim. Thor and Loki are: Adults. Guest appearances by: Brief appearances by the Warriors Three and Sif.  
 _Chapter Summary: It's a long walk between where Heimdall dropped them off through the Bifrost and Laufey's domain in Jotunheim for the princes of Asgard, Warriors Three and the Lady Sif._

* * *

 **Day 26: Foggy Breaths**

When they landed on Jotunheim, the cold hit them harder than any of them expected - except for Loki. Like with most of his life, the cold simply did not bother him like it did those around him. He long gave up caring why he wasn't effected when even someone like Volstagg or Thor was. But even though he wasn't effected, every breath he took, puffs of fog came out. That told him just how cold it really was.

Thor began to march forward and Loki followed, with the Warriors Three and Sif behind them. Loki glanced over at his brother, watching as every breath he took, a cloud of foggy breath came out. He knew how they got to this point, he'd manipulated Thor into doing this. But the guards should have stopped them before they ever reached Jotunheim and they didn't.

Now Loki was starting to regret putting them in this situation. Thor never thought things out when he was like this. It wouldn't take much to cause something to happen between Asgard and Jotunheim, and as Loki glanced down at Mjolnir hanging from Thor's hip, and the others carrying their weapons, he just knew something bad was going to happen.

And there was no talking Thor out of this.

Loki glanced down at the ground, watching each cloud of breath he took in the air as he desperately thought of how he could save this situation. He didn't want _this_ to happen, all he had wanted was to postpone Thor's coronation. But this, it wasn't what he wanted. Why hadn't the guards reached them in time to stop them? He kept asking himself this over and over.

"Do not fret, brother. We are only here to talk, to find answers. I promise I will not do anything to jeopardize us." Thor said, and Loki looked up at him. Thor was looking at him, grinning at him like he always did before they ended up in some misadventure.

Loki stepped closer to Thor and looked at him pleadingly. "This isn't like the other times we've gone against father's words. This isn't just some adventure for us, this is Jotunheim we're talking about. Please, let us go back before we cannot anymore. There's still time, brother. I am imploring you to turn back, just this once. There is no shame in it, not when we are dealing with Frost Giants." He said, his voice low enough so only Thor could hear.

But Thor just laughed, large puffs of fog coming out from his laughter as he smacked Loki on the back. "You worry too much, brother! Nothing is going to happen, I promise!" He said, ruffling Loki's hair before he looked ahead of himself.

The younger prince ran his hand through his hair to brush his hair back down while he stared at his older brother. He wanted to believe him, he truly and honestly did. But he knew his brother too well, and knew in his heart something would happen once they met Laufey and the rest of the Frost Giants.

He looked down at the ground as they continued to march forward, getting ever closer to confronting the Frost Giants and their king, Laufey. Asgard and Jotunheim had a shaky truce at best, only because Odin had won the war and taken their most powerful weapon. Thor didn't realize what his actions could end up causing.

And this was precisely why Loki couldn't have let Thor become king yet. He still didn't understand anything where it concerned ruling. Loki didn't want the throne, and sure Thor would probably take into consideration his brother's counsel after becoming king, which was fine by Loki if Thor actually listened to him when it mattered. Such as it did matter now, and just like all the other times before Thor didn't listen.

All Loki could do was focus on his breathing, stare at the clouds of fog coming out with each and every breath he took as they got ever closer to their destination. His mind was working faster than he was sure it ever had in trying to conceive some plan in salvaging this, but the closer they got, the less likely he could stop them.

When Loki finally looked up from the puffs of fog that was his breath in this immense cold, they were among the Frost Giants. And Laufey sat before them.

 _ **Fin**_


	27. Day 27: Ski

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: Yup, Darcy and Loki are out to get Thor together. XD

Set in the realm of: Midgard. Thor and Loki are: Adults. Guest appearances by: Darcy Lewis and Jane Foster.  
 _Chapter Summary: While Thor and Loki are on a short reprieve, their women take them skiing for the weekend, since neither had ever done so before. Loki of course 'accidentally' causes an avalanche to come down atop Thor._

* * *

 **Day 27: Ski**

When Loki began to cause mischief everywhere within S.H.I.E.L.D. and among the Avengers, Nick Fury ordered Thor to take him for the weekend and do whatever was necessary to make him stop. Of course, no one knew it was all planned, not by Loki, but by Darcy Lewis. He didn't refer to his woman as an evil mistress for nothing.

Jane had some free time as well, and so Darcy came up with the idea of going skiing. Especially when she'd learned neither Thor nor Loki knew of or had ever attempted skiing. So she convinced her man to cause mayhem among the Avengers and within S.H.I.E.L.D. until Nick Fury ordered him out for awhile.

It worked like a charm. Loki was truly impressed with his woman's brilliant, evil mind.

So they packed up and found the best place to do some skiing. The mountain they chose was beautiful and, thanks to Tony Stark, all theirs for the weekend. Meaning no one else would disturb the two couples. They settled into the cabin on the first day, and then went out the next to teach the two Asgardian princes how to ski.

It had actually gone better than anyone could have hoped for. Thor wasn't that graceful, but he was determined - especially after seeing Loki ski like a natural - and soon even Thor wasn't half bad. They skied all day and then retired to the cabin for hot chocolate around the fireplace.

They planned on skiing the whole day Saturday, then leave Monday back to New York. As they got to the top of the mountain, Loki looked at Thor and nodded to him. "Age before beauty?" He smirked as Thor scowled a bit at him. Darcy chuckled as Jane just sighed at them.

"If you insist, Lady Loki." Thor rumbled in response as he prepared to go down the path on his skis.

With a touch of magic, Thor was sent down the path before Jane could get her skis on. Loki glanced at Jane and Darcy before he quickly cast a different spell, and the two women froze at a particular, and horrifying sound; the sound of an avalanche. "THOR!" Jane called, but it was too late, she stared wide eyed as the snow broke apart behind Thor as he was going down the path.

Then the avalanche began to rush behind the golden haired prince, and before they knew it, it had swallowed the god of Thunder alive.

When it finally stopped and the snow settled, Jane was the first to ski down to where she thought Thor might have been swept to. Darcy and Loki followed behind her, and the search for the Asgardian commenced. Jane was frantic, they didn't have their cellphones (Darcy had insisted on leaving them at the cabin) so they couldn't call for help.

"Thor!" Jane called, trying to find some traces of him or where he might be.

"Thor!" Darcy and Jane both yelled the man's name. Loki was less than helpful in the search for his brother.

After several long minutes, Darcy spotted some snow that was shifting. "Hey! I think I see something moving over there!" She said as she pointed Jane in the direction. Jane was quick to hurry over with Darcy behind her. Once they were near where Darcy had seen the snow moving, a hand came out of the snow.

"It's him! He's alive!" Jane said, falling to her knees and starting to dig Thor out of the snow. "Help me get him out of here!" She ordered, pulling on Thor's hand.

"Oh joy, he's alive." Loki muttered, ending up having to help unbury the heir to Asgard's throne.

When Thor was at last freed from his snowy tomb, he got to his feet while Jane and Darcy dusted the snow off of him. "What happened?" He asked, blinking at them. Loki shrugged nonchalantly while he studied his nails instead. Thor huffed and eyed his brother warily. "What did you do?"

"What?" Jane looked at Loki. "You didn't cause the avalanche on purpose, did you?" She asked, completely taken aback.

Loki looked up at them, then blew out a breath. "Perhaps there was a touch of magic behind the avalanche..." He admitted, folding his arms defensively.

"Why would you do something like that? He could have been killed!" Jane threw her hands up and glared at the trickster.

The black haired prince gave her a look. " _Obviously_. That was the idea, Ms. Foster." He said with a snort. "I figured I would take the opportunity to kill him so I could be freed of this prison you call Midgard that I've been sentenced to because of him. If he died in an avalanche no one would have known and then I could escape Midgard with Ms. Lewis."

Thor grumbled as Jane just gaped at the man. He'd tried to kill Thor, again. And here she'd thought the god of Mischief had changed since the events of New York.

Darcy snorted and hit Loki's arm then. He looked at her as he rubbed his arm. "What?" He hissed. "I said I would have taken you with me."

"Of course you'd take me with you. That's not why I hit you. I hit you because that was a lame attempt at killing Thor. You know his head is way too hard to be killed by thousands of pounds of snow. At best he has a headache." She waved in Thor's direction. "I keep telling you, you're just going to have to slit his throat while he's sleeping and escape in the middle of the night before anyone's the wiser. We went over this when you tried poisoning him last month."

"Yes, yes. I was simply hoping for something a little more...accidental looking, without blatantly showcasing that I was the one to kill him." Loki muttered under his breath.

Jane sputtered. Did Darcy just say they tried poisoning Thor last month? "You what? Darcy! How could you suggest something like killing Thor?" She asked, bewildered as she stared at her intern and friend.

Thor eyed the brunette warily as she looked up at them and adjusted her glasses, grinning at them. "What? I've gotta support my man to the best of my abilities." She winked as Loki grinned wickedly at them and wrapped an arm around Darcy's waist, pulling her close and kissing her temple to make her giggle.

After that weekend, Thor began to sleep with one eye open.

 _ **Fin**_


	28. Day 28: Knitting

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: Loki's totally her favorite. ;D

Set in the realm of: Asgard. Thor and Loki are: Children. Guest appearances by: Frigga.  
 _Chapter Summary: Frigga has a moment to herself, so she decides to do some knitting to make a couple of scarves for her sons. However, moments of peace rarely last long and soon her sons are interrupting her knitting time._

* * *

 **Day 28: Knitting**

It wasn't often that the queen of Asgard could have a moment to herself. She once had all the time in the world to herself, before Thor was born. And then Loki came along, and she lost all personal time for herself. She didn't mind, she loved her sons. However, she had no time to knit anything. She enjoyed knitting, she'd knitted both Thor and Loki's baby blankets.

Today, she had actually gained some free time to herself. Odin had taken the boys out for their first winter hunt together now that Loki was old enough to go along with them, and she was given the day to herself. So she picked up her old knitting needles and began to knit. Her hands and fingers worked skillfully at the craft as she sat in the chair in front of the fireplace in the great hall.

It was still early winter, but she hoped she could knit a scarf for each of her two sons as gifts. She decided to go with red for Thor, and green for Loki, with golden borders on both and monogramming the both of them for each boy. She had been knitting for years and her skills were still unmatched by any other, and the beauty of her work began to show as she knitted away the first scarf for her youngest, Loki.

They both would look handsome with the scarves, and she hoped that by her making the scarf personally, Loki would actually be willing to wear it through winter.

Loki had a habit of wanting to wear the bare minimum of winter clothing. Cold didn't effect him like others, and thus he didn't feel the need to wear extra winter attire such as coats, mittens, scarves and the like. But by knitting the scarf herself, perhaps the boy would be more inclined to actually wear it through this winter.

She was almost done with Loki's when she heard the familiar sounds of little booted feet running across the hard flooring. She paused in her knitting and glanced up. She hadn't realized she had been knitting all day, but it was made apparent as two young boys came rushing to her side that her day to herself was over.

"Mother! Thor shot and scared off MY kill!" Loki exclaimed, looking upset as he stared up at his mother.

Frigga glanced at Loki then at Thor whom came running in behind him. "Is that true Thor?" She asked, glancing at what she had been knitting and continuing to do so.

Thor frowned and looked at Loki. "He was taking too long, it would have run off!"

"I was still aiming!" Loki glared at his older brother. "Father said that one was mine!"

Thor was about to open his mouth and argue when Frigga looked at him and clicked her tongue. "Did your father say that one was to be Loki's?" She asked. Thor looked between her and Loki before dropping his gaze and nodding. "Then you should not have taken a shot at it when it was his to do so himself." She said, quickly finishing the scarf she'd been knitting for Loki. She laid her knitting needles down and looked at Thor. "Apologize to your brother."

"Yes mother..." The older brother mumbled, glancing at Loki who was still glaring weakly at him. "I am sorry, Loki."

Loki looked up at his mother before looking away and nodding, but he didn't say anything to Thor. He was still upset with him. Frigga nodded, and looked at Thor. "Go and get cleaned up for dinner, now." She said, watching as her oldest ran from the great hall to do as she told him. Loki was about to follow behind when Frigga grabbed his wrist. "Not yet."

He looked up at her again, puzzled. She smiled and held out the scarf she'd been knitting all day for him. "I know it is not the same as getting your first big game, but perhaps something I made will be just as treasured." She said, smiling as he took it and ran his hands along the soft wool.

"You made it for me?" He asked, seeing the monogram at the end of the scarf. He looked back up at her as she nodded with a smile. He then wrapped the scarf around his neck and quickly hugged his mother. "Thank you, mother! I will treasure it, and wear it every day!" He said, smiling up at her as she returned the hug with a chuckle.

"You are welcome. And do not remain angry with your brother for me. There will be other hunts." She said, kissing Loki's forehead and running her hand through his hair.

He blew out a breath as he pulled back, but nodded while running his fingers along the edge of the scarf he now adorned. "Alright..." He mumbled, looking at the monogram on the scarf.

"That is my good boy. Now go and get ready for dinner as well." She said, then watched as he ran off; no doubt to show off his new scarf to his brother. She smiled softly and glanced down at the red wool she had planned on using to knit a scarf also for Thor. She wouldn't have the time to do so for awhile again. But it ended up working out for the time being.

She would just knit Thor's scarf at a later time, when she was actually given the free time to do so.

 _ **Fin**_


	29. Day 29: Power Outage

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: "I'll give you effing babies." Famous last words. XD

Set in the realm of: Midgard. Thor and Loki are: Adults. Guest appearances by: Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis.  
 _Chapter Summary: During one of the worst snowstorms in New York's history, there's a citywide power outage. While Tony Stark is doing everything he can to fix it, Thor and Loki are left to their own devices._

* * *

 **Day 29: Power Outage**

When the power had went out, at first no one thought anything about it. However, soon it was made apparent that it was citywide. Tony Stark immediately set to work in trying to bring the power back on, but with one of the worst snowstorms happening in the city of New York, getting the power back on was slow going; even for the genius billionaire Tony Stark.

Thor had offered to help by summoning lightning, but Stark nearly blew a gasket at the suggestion of Thor possibly making things worse rather than helping. No one knew Tony knew quite so many swear words in the various languages that he did. Steve Rogers looked appalled at the foul language coming from the man.

And Loki of course, being the ever mischievous god of Mischief that he was, translated every word spoken in another language so Rogers didn't miss a single bad word coming from his comrade.

So while Stark attempted to fix the power and restore it across the city, the rest of the Avengers were on standby. Thor and Loki were waiting around in their shared Midgardian apartment with Thor's woman Jane Foster. Thor and Jane were bundled up while Loki sat relaxed in the living room with a book in hand.

"H-How can you be barefoot when it's f-freezing out like this?" Jane asked, shaking as she huddled closer to Thor for warmth. She didn't have a fireplace, but she was definitely going to get one once this was all over.

"What part of _Frost_ Giant do you not understand?" He asked sarcastically, glancing up at Jane with a look that said it was supposed to be the most obvious thing in all the nine that cold didn't effect him. She huffed at him as he looked back down at his book and continued reading.

When someone knocked on the door, Jane took the opportunity to get the door just to get up and move. She opened it only to be shoved out of the way. "Hey!" She looked at the brunette that just barged in. "Darcy, what are you doing here?"

"I was promised heat." She said, shaking as she sat her bag down. "So here I am. Where is it?"

"What heat? The power is out here just like every where else in New York, and it's just as cold here as it is in your apartment." The astrophysicist stared at her like she was crazy.

Loki glanced up at the two women and snapped his fingers to get their attention. "You wanted heat, Mistress." He mused, a smile spreading across his face. "What are you willing to give me for it?" His smile slowly turned into a wicked grin, green eyes full of mischief.

Thor, Jane and Darcy looked at Loki and Darcy huffed, storming over and plopping herself next to the Frost Giant in the room. "I'll give you effing babies."

"Darcy!" Jane exclaimed, eyes widening at the woman's boldness.

Loki on the other hand chuckled as he wrapped an arm around the brunette. "I think something could be worked out." He said, then snapped his fingers again. This time a spark came from the action, and a flood of heat filled the entire apartment. The power was still out, yet the apartment was suddenly warm enough to go without jackets or even socks.

Thor and Jane looked at one another before narrowing their eyes at the trickster. "Are you saying you could have done that at any time before?" Thor asked, storming forward.

Shrugging his shoulders, the dark haired prince looked up at Thor as Darcy removed her boots and jacket, nearly melting against the Frost Giant. "Of course. I _am_ a sorcerer, warming a room, or even this entire apartment, is nothing for me."

"Why didn't you do it sooner?" Jane asked, actually warm enough to remove her own jacket and hang it up. She walked over and sat on the couch across from Loki and Darcy whom sat in the love seat.

"Because I do not like you, and the cold does not effect me." He said flatly, blinking at Jane.

"You did it as soon as Darcy barged in! And by the way, who promised you heat again?" The woman looked at her intern in question.

Darcy shrugged as she looked at Jane and fixed her glasses. "Loki sent me a text to come over if I wanted to get warmed up until Tony gets the power back on. I was thinking we'd have sex but this is just as good." She grinned and wrapped her arms around Loki's neck, kissing his cheek. "He's like god's gift to man."

Loki grinned and pulled her closer, before smirking over at Jane and Thor as Thor sat next to his woman. "I like her, so of course I promised to keep her warm." He then looked at Darcy and kissed her temple. "Of course, Mistress. I am a god myself after all." He mused, putting his book down in favor of pulling her into his lap. "And sex isn't necessarily out of the question yet, my dear." He whispered in her ear.

Darcy grinned lewdly at that. Of course it wasn't, the power was still out and the night was still young.

Thor and Jane looked at one another, wondering if it would be better to just suffer in the cold and get a hotel room or sit in the warmest place currently in New York and suffer through having to deal with Loki and Darcy together. Warmth ended up winning out over sanity.

 _ **Fin**_


	30. Day 30: Sing Loudly And Obnoxiously

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: Song used here was written by crystal-of-ix on deviantART. (I had her permission!)

Set in the realm of: Asgard. Thor and Loki are: Adults. Guest appearances by: Frigga and Odin.  
 _Chapter Summary: On Asgard, a party was being thrown during the Winter Solstice. Everyone was drinking and having fun while singing. Always the star of attention, Thor begins singing as well; to Loki's dismay._

* * *

 **Day 30: Sing Loudly And Obnoxiously**

The party was truly in full swing by now. Everyone was starting to get loose as they continued to drink, laugh and sing. Various Asgardian songs were being sung by everyone throughout the party. It was one of the most festive times of the year, and while it was Loki's favorite time of the year in general, he could do without the loud and obnoxious singing.

Then Loki seen his older brother getting up from his seat, and he groaned, knowing what song Thor was more than likely going to sing in his drunken state. And he was right, as Thor continued knocking back the drinks, he decided to get up and sing one of Asgard's favorite drinking songs, and his personal favorite. Loki was about to try and get Thor to sit back down, but it was too late as Thor bellowed out the lyrics, making Loki cringe and everyone else cheer.

 _There once was a king, lived in the sky,_  
 _High in the clouds of Asgard!_  
 _With far more wealth than your or I,_  
 _High in the clouds of Asgard!_

Loki groaned and sat back down, burying his face into his hands as everyone began to sing and drink even more. Frigga, whom sat next to him, smiled softly as everyone joined in, raising their goblets to Thor.

 _Now this king had to sons they say,_  
 _High in the clouds of Asgard!_  
 _He came and spoke to them one day,_  
 _High in the clouds of Asgard!_

"For the love of all things sane, why must he sing _that_ song every year?" Loki muttered.

Frigga chuckled quietly at her youngest son and patted his shoulder. "Why not join in? It is quite fun." She winked at him.

He quickly shook his head. "They are not drunk enough for my liking." He said wryly, grinning at her as she laughed.

 _"My sons I am growing old,"_  
 _High in the clouds of Asgard!_  
 _"I give you all my treasures untold,"_  
 _High in the clouds of Asgard!_

Odin, whom was sitting at the head of the royal table, even began to drink while everyone was singing the song. Loki rubbed his face and looked at Thor who was having so much fun, the joy written all over his face despite his drunkenness. Loki just wanted the party to be over with already, as no one here could sing very well while this drunk.

 _Now despite the promise of riches galore,_  
 _High in the clouds of Asgard!_  
 _The sons, they wanted something more,_  
 _High in the clouds of Asgard!_

"Only Thor wants something more." Loki muttered, rolling his eyes as everyone sang and drank. He cringed as some got louder and more obnoxious than before, particularly Volstagg and Fandral. Now even Sif was beginning to sing as she became more drunk with each verse Thor and the others within the great hall sang. Oh Loki would use that against her later...

 _It was the sun they did demand,_  
 _High in the clouds of Asgard!_  
 _Over the gold throughout the land,_  
 _High in the clouds of Asgard!_

"I could live with just the gold, thanks!" Loki called out, making Frigga laugh and kiss his cheek. He looked at her and grinned a bit. "I am sorry but the sun is a bit hot for my liking." He said, his grin widening as she smiled at him.

 _"The sun, there is but one!" he cried,_  
 _High in the clouds of Asgard!_  
 _But the sons could not be denied,_  
 _High in the clouds of Asgard!_

Downing his second goblet of mead, Loki hoped to drown out the horrid ballad singers, and he waved for the servant girl to bring him another. He couldn't very well just get up and leave, especially while his own brother was the one standing before everyone and leading the choir of drunken singers, so he had to tough it out like he did every single year.

 _And so another was made to please,_  
 _High in the clouds of Asgard!_  
 _And still the fight has yet to ease,_  
 _High in the clouds of Asgard!_

Frigga was watching Loki, smiling as she seen him become more intoxicated with each drink he downed just to survive the night. He only ever got drunk when he didn't wish to deal with everyone else being drunk or singing as loudly and obnoxiously as they were doing so now.

 _For the two sons refuse to meet,_  
 _High in the clouds of Asgard!_  
 _Until one of them admit defeat,_  
 _High in the clouds of Asgard!_

"Like Hel I would admit defeat to your drunken arse!" Loki bellowed, causing everyone to give another round of cheer and down even more drinks to that. Odin sighed and shook his head at his sons while Frigga smiled and simply enjoyed the display.

 _So drink, my friends and give a cheer!_  
 _High in the clouds of Asgard!_  
 _That they will unite again this year!_  
 _High in the clouds of Asgard!_

By the end of the song, Loki, along with everyone else except for the king and queen, was singing, as drunk as the next man he was. Frigga smiled as she heard his singing, for he only ever did so when he was drunk. She always loved to hear his voice rise up above the others, because his was actually something worth listening to; even while drunken like he was.

His was anything but obnoxious among the crowd of drunken Asgardians. She only wished he didn't need to become intoxicated to work up the courage to actually sing in front of everyone. She smiled fondly while sipping her own cup of mead when everyone asked for an encore, and this time, Thor and Loki stood next to one another as they sang the whole song together.

Odin looked to his wife and offered a rare smile as he took her hand and she nodded to him, then they both looked on and watched as their sons sang the song together now.

 _ **Fin**_


	31. Day 31: Family Pictures

Disclaimer: Thor and it's characters are property of Marvel. We just play with them.

A/N: (Woops! Last days were a week late, my bad! I thought I updated here) I ended up rewriting this one, because the first story I wrote was more Loki and Darcy than Loki and Thor. However, I will upload the original to my deviantART at a later date. :) Also final day YAY!

Set in the realm of: Asgard. Thor and Loki are: Children. Guest appearances by: Frigga and Odin.  
 _Chapter Summary: Having family portraits done isn't the easiest with two rowdy boys. Having family portraits done when Loki would rather be outside playing in the snow is almost impossible. Thor's not helping either._

* * *

 **Day 31: Family Pictures**

After the winter solstice, it was time for the royal family to have a portrait done of them. It had been a long time since they last had one done, when Thor had just been a toddler and Loki still a baby. Now both were young boys and it was time for the family portrait to be updated within the great hall. With the boys both dressed in their finest tunics, Frigga hoped it would go by quickly.

However, it was winter time. And Loki loved the snow, and Thor loved to play outside with his brother in general. So keeping them still was surely going to be a task and a half for the queen and king of Asgard. Almost as soon as the four took their places, Loki and Thor were itching to get out of doing this. "Why must we do this?" Loki asked, looking up at his mother.

She looked at the younger boy and turned his head to look straight ahead at the easel where the artist was trying to work. "Do not move, Loki." She said, looking up again. "We are doing this because our family portrait needs to be updated now that you boys have grown quite a bit since the last one was done." She explained, smiling gently.

Thor and Loki glanced to one another and groaned. "How can we sit here and not move for hours?" Thor asked, looking bored already within the first five minutes. He was definitely not the type to sit quietly for hours on end.

"Very quietly." Frigga mused. The boys groaned again.

"I am hungry." Thor spoke up, looking between his parents. They weren't falling for it though, especially considering they had just eaten lunch an hour earlier. He glanced at Loki, silently asking what they were going to do to get out of this.

Loki was in fact thinking of any plans that could lead to their freedom from this. "Can the artist simply paint us into the portrait from memory? Surely he has a good enough memory to remember what we look like. If not he's not a good choice for this sort of profession." He looked up at Frigga as he said that.

The man painting them nearly dropped his paintbrush at that comment but he kept working, trying to ignore the conversation going on. Frigga looked at Loki and once again turned his head to look forward as she did the same. "That was rude, Loki. And no, he cannot. Not because he cannot remember what you two look like, but he must get the details of us sitting together like this correctly. How is he to know where you end and I begin?" She mused.

Huffing, Loki stared at the back of the easel. Thor shifted his weight, but stopped with one look from Odin. He blew out a frustrated breath and glanced at Loki again. He then looked up at Frigga. "I must use the little prince's room!"

"Yes, I as well!" Loki spoke up, looking at his mother now as well.

Frigga glanced over at Odin as he looked toward her. He was about to say something when she held her hand up to stop him and then she looked down at the boys. "Is that so?" They both nodded to her. "Then we will go and I will wait for you two to do as you need."

"We don't need supervision, mother!" Loki said, looking flustered at the thought of his mother accompanying him there.

"Oh but I must, to make certain you do actually use the bathrooms, and not run off and disappear for the rest of the day." She said, a knowing look in her eyes. She smiled a bit as the boys exchanged a look at that. "That is what I thought." She mused, looking back toward the easel. "Continue, please."

The brothers sulked as they looked ahead. It had been a good plan on Thor's part, but their mother was smarter. Loki kicked his feet a couple times until he got a stern look from Odin, making him quit. He tried to think up a new plan that could get them out of this while trying to sit still for the portrait.

Loki couldn't see the man sitting behind the easel, but he could see his feet. That gave the young trickster an idea. He glanced between his parents before he began to move his hands without either parent noticing, summoning up snakes that began to slither around the man's feet, and then up his legs.

The artist felt the movement and looked down, eyes widening as he seen the snakes. He jumped to his feet shouting in surprise while trying to kick the snakes off of himself. Loki and Thor snickered while Frigga and Odin stood to see what was going on. Frigga spotted the snakes and she looked at Loki. "Loki!"

"What?" The boy looked up at his mother, batting his eyelashes while smiling sweetly.

She narrowed her eyes. "Now." Was all she had to say.

He sulked and looked at Thor before he dismissed the illusions, the artist shaking as he tried to calm himself. Odin looked at his sons with his eye narrowed. "You two will cease your misbehaving now." He ordered, his voice booming throughout the chambers. Both boys winced and sulked as Frigga and Odin returned to their places. Odin gave the artist a look to continue his work while Thor and Loki looked bored out of their minds sitting between their parents as they were.

The whole process started again. The youngest prince sighed, the oldest huffed and both squirmed in their spots. Sitting still on a day that would be great to be outside was torture for the both of them. "Boys." Frigga warned, patting Loki's leg to keep him still.

He looked up at her, but she just turned his head back toward the painter's direction once again without ever looking away herself. Pouting, the boys both sat there, huffing and sighing while doing their best to sit still. Their expressions were anything but smiles for the portrait as the hours ticked by.

Thankfully the artist could imagine them with better expressions and painted them smiling like their mother. He certainly didn't wish to incur the wrath of the Allfather for painting his sons looking so...bored for the royal family portrait.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
